A Dream Of Love
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Goten wakes up to find the life he imagined with Trunks was just a dream. Will he ever confess his love for Trunks or will fear get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Bulla Briefs had just closed her locker door to see her classmates rushing out of school, and she smiled as she got outside. It was the last day of middle school and summer would soon begin. As she started heading home, she noticed a familiar face with a serious look in their eyes across the street. She made her way to them.

"Hey Uub. Are you ok?"

"Something's not right. Can't you feel it?"

Bulla closed her eyes, took a breath and searched her mind for what Uub was talking about. She opened her eyes and looked at Uub.

"Could you tell who it was?"

"Uub. It's Goten. He's at my house. Lets go find out what happened."

"Wait, you want me to come."

"Yes, now come on."

Uub ran after her with a blush on his face. He could get in trouble for doing what he was thinking, but he decided to take a risk. He ran behind Bulla, scooped her up in his arms, and flew to her house. Bulla was still surprised that she didn't notice they had made it to her house. As they entered, they both felt Goten's ki, and his screams down the hall, which concerned Bulla. They ran to the medical wing to see Goten lying on one of the beds, squirming from left to right. His eyes were closed, and tears were gathering in the corner's eyes.

"Wh-what's happening to him?" asked Uub.

"We don't know," said Bulma. "We figured he would tell us, but he hasn't been in a stable condition for a while.

"Mom, d-do you think he'll be ok?" asked Bulla.

"Honey, I don't know. Your father was in with him before you two got here, but he's in the gravity room now."

"What about Trunks?" asked Bulla.

"He's still at Capsule. I know I have to tell your brother, but I figured he would sense something like this."

"We'll get him mom."

"Alright, I'll call his family," said Bulma.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bulla and Uub went up in the elevator to Trunks's office, Bulla's gaze went to the boy beside her, and she smiled. She recognized the butterflies in her stomach as she placed her hand on her bare torso. Uub turned to see this action and got worried.

"Bulla, are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, I'm fine Uub and um I wanted to thank you for getting me home fast."

"Uh um n-no problem."

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened for them. Bulla knocked on her big brother's door.

"Come in."

"Trunks, you need to come home fast."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm surprised you couldn't sense it. Goten, he's at our house. Something bad is happening to him, and mom doesn't know what it is?"

Trunks came into the hospital room and sat by his best friend's side. He took Goten's sweaty hand and gripped it tightly, getting his friend's attention.

"Tr-Trunks."

"Goten, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know I just was walking out of Orange Star High when my head started to pound and then my whole body started to hurt. The pain was so bad that I passed out and then I woke up here."

"So, do you have any idea why this happened?"

"No, and I heard Bulma. She doesn't know either." Goten turned his body away from Trunks, letting a few tears slide down his face. He quickly wiped them away and suddenly another shot of pain erupted, and he screamed out.

"Goten!" Trunks stood up from his seat and took him in his arms, holding him close and trying to calm his friend down. Trunks could feel his shirt soak up with Goten's tears and the trembling of his body. His hand moved to the small of Goten's back, stroking the skin. Goten went limp in his friend's embrace, and Trunks moved him back against the bed, covering his body. He got off the bed and leaned over the younger saiyan and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well chibi."

Trunks walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools. His elbows leaned on the table with his hands holding his head. His heart felt like it was dying as he held onto his chest. He heard footsteps enter the room, and he looked up to see his little sister.

"Goten's family is with him now. He's asleep, and I know you had something to do with it. So, did he tell you why he was hurting?"

"No, he said he didn't know but something tells me he is lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"His body language and the fact that he's a really bad liar."

Trunks felt Bulla's hand on his back. "He'll be fine Trunks."

"I need to figure out what's wrong Bulla. Maybe if he talks about it, he won't hurt as much."

"But what could cause his body to react with shocks of pain? It doesn't seem normal."

"What part of our race is normal?"

"Good point."

Bulma came into the kitchen to see her two children talking. She frowned and thought of what would happen if Goten died. She shook her head at these thoughts.

"Hey mom, what's up?" asked Bulla as Vegeta came into the room.

Bulma looked at her husband as he placed his hand on her shoulder and then looked at their children. "Chi-chi has agreed to let Goten stay here, so we can monitor his condition, and I suggested they stay here since there's enough room."

"Sounds like a great idea mom," said Bulla.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten opened his eyes to find himself alone which made him feel uneasy. He willed his body to stand up and walked towards the door. He stopped at the door to catch his breath and swallow the pain he was feeling. He looked into the hall to see it deserted, so he headed down the hall.

Trunks lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and his eyes widened at Goten breathing hard at his door. He smiled at his friend. "H-hey Trunks."

"Are you insane? You should be resting not exerting yourself." Trunks helped Goten to his bed.

"I needed some clothes."

"And a shower."

"Hey!"

"What, you know it's true."

"I know, but I'm to weak right now. I don't feel like it, and I don't want to wear this hospital gown that doesn't even close in the back."

Trunks blushed as a dirty thought came to his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. "Sure, here you go."

Goten took the clothes as Trunks turned away from him while he dressed. Goten laughed, and Trunks found this interesting.

"What's so funny Goten?"

"Well we practically bathed together as kids. I don't think it's anything you haven't seen before."

"I know Goten, but we're older now."

"Ok, I'm decent. You can turn around now." Goten suddenly felt another jolt of pain, but he didn't cry out. He just let it run its course.

"Goten!"

Goten lied on the bed. "I'm ok."

"No, you're not Goten. Where's the pain coming from? And don't say everywhere tell me the real reason."

Goten focused on Trunks's determined blue eyes, and he swore he saw something deeper in them. "I don't know why my body would react this way to problems that aren't even that bad. My mother wants me to be Gohan, Gohan keeps comparing me to my dad, and I-

Trunks was aware of his friend's trembling lips, and he sat on the bed beside Goten, wipping the tears from his friend's face as the boy looked up at him with glassy eyes. "And what Goten?"

"My father is gone and who knows if he'll come back. Why would he come back? Besides he doesn't care about me anyway."

"That's not true Goten, and you know it."

"Do I Trunks do I really? You have no idea what I've been through. I've been having flashbacks of all the times he wasn't there in my life while I was asleep, and I couldn't stop them from coming. I'm sick of crying and being the only one who cares that he left. He shouldn't have left. H—he should've stayed. I miss him Trunks. I miss him so much, and I can't stop this pain coursing through body. I can't seem to fill the pain."

Trunks didn't know what to say as he gazed at the sad boy before him, and his heart dropped. "It's my fault. I should been there for you like a good friend is suppose to be, but I was wrapped in my own life."

"Trunks, this not your fault. I don't blame you. These are my problems not yours."

"I'm so sorry Goten that you had to go through this alone."

Goten smiled at his friend. "I've never really been alone Trunks. I had you right beside me for most of the time."

"Wait a minute Goten. Are you telling me that you've felt this way for a while? How long Goten?"

"Ever since I was old enough to notice something was missing from my family." Goten turned to his side, facing the window. "I'm tired of talking about this. I'm going to get some sleep." He felt Trunks's weight leave the bed, and he heard his friend's footsteps leave the room and as the door closed, Goten let out a few tears.

Trunks leaned against the wall beside the door for a few minutes before he came into the living room to see his sister and Pan watching TV. They looked up to see Trunks who sat in one of the chairs. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen," said Pan. "It was too quiet, so we came in here."

"How's Goten doing?" asked Bulla.

"Well he's asleep, and he's in a lot of pain. I can feel it radiating off of him in waves." Trunks rubbed his temples.

"Why is he in pain?" asked Pan.

"It's a number of things Pan," said Trunks. "He told me Chi-chi keeps comparing him to Gohan, and Gohan keeps comparing him to Goku, and he feels abandoned by his father."

"I should've helped uncle Goten. I didn't realize this was why he wasn't happy sometimes."

"It probably didn't help that Paris dumped him," said Bulla.

"How do you know this?" asked Trunks.

"I saw the whole thing. She broke up with him in front of the whole school, and she said she realized she could do better than him. The thing is I believe she cheated on him because I could smell different men on her."

"Poor uncle Goten." Tears ran down her face as Bulla comforted her.

"He'll be ok Pan. I promise you," said Trunks as he left the room and went into the kitchen to see his mom preparing a meal for her guests and Chi-chi assisting her.

Trunks noticed Gohan and Videl missing, but he searched with his ki to find them in their room. He sat down on one of the stools and looked at his mother. She never compared him to anyone. She always let him choose his path in life, and he had chosen to take the position of the President of Capsule Corp. He risked a glance at his father who had always been in his life. He couldn't remember a time where his father wasn't there for his family. Trunks smiled but didn't realize until his guilt came to him. Goten wasn't looked at by his family as Goten, but he saw him as he was and to him he was always Goten. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes and was surprised.

"Father."

"Come with me Trunks."

Trunks nodded as they walked down the hall. They spotted Bulla coming out of Pan's room, and she turned and smiled sadly. "So, where are you two headed?"

"Outside, your brother needs some air," said Vegeta.

"I could use some to," said Bulla and Vegeta nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky had no clouds in the sky as Trunks lied down in the grass, and Bulla lied beside him while Vegeta sat up. The silence provided by their father felt comforting to them. They couldn't exactly explain it. Trunks wondered if Goten's father would come back. He hoped so and maybe then together Goten could heal.

"Father," said Trunks.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted.

"Do you know if Goku is coming back?"

"In a year but his return won't heal his younger brat completely. He needs something more to become whole."

"Like what dad?" asked Bulla.

"That is not my place to tell," said Vegeta. "You'll have to find out for yourselves."

"Always the mysterious one, aren't you dad?" asked Bulla as she smiled.

Vegeta smirked. "Your mother seems to think so."

"You think that's how mom fell in love with you?"

"Is that what she told you?"

"No but when I ask her she gets into this state where I can't get to her like she's in some kind of happy trance."

"Interesting."

Trunks was listening in on his father and his sister's conversation. He never considered himself lucky but for some reason when his sister brought up love, his mind went right to his best friend, Goten. Suddenly his stomach filled with butterflies, and his heart started to beat loudly in his chest as he sat up from the grass. He closed his eyes and a smile came to his lips as he sensed another ki. He quickly realized what he was thinking and opened his eyes, turning his smile into a frown.

"Hey guys, you needed air to, huh," said Goten.

Trunks got off the ground and stood before his friend whose smile made him feel warm inside. As the wind brushed by them, Goten's bare toes curled into the lush grass, and his hair blew. Trunks got out of his trance when he noticed his sister hugging Goten.

"You look so much better Goten," said Bulla.

"Thanks Bulla, I feel better."

"Liar." Trunks mumbled under his breath with his arms crossed.

"Hey Trunks, we heard you," said Goten as Bulla laughed, and he smirked.

"Whatever, if you want to pretend every things ok, then that's your choice," said Trunks as he headed inside but not before a hand held him back.

Vegeta noticed this and told Bulla they should go inside. Bulla was confused but did what her father told her to do.

"Trunks relax man. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise if something starts to happen, then you can start freaking out."

Suddenly, Goten found himself pinned up against a tree with Trunks's furious eyes staring back at him.

"Trunks, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

"Do you see me laughing you idiot? It's not funny Goten. I actually care about what happens to you. I actually care about you Goten. Goten is all you will ever be to me. Not Goku. Not Gohan but Goten."

Tears came down the younger saiyan's eyes as he looked into the eyes of his best friend's caring eyes. They no longer held anger as he let Goten down from his hold on him.

"I'm so sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to make you angry with me."

"I forgive you Goten so don't worry about it."

"You're the best Trunks, but I'm sure you knew that."

"And I'm sure you know that your part of the reason."

Goten's eyes widened in surprise and when he didn't respond, Trunks turned to see his friend in shock. He came up to Goten and placed a hand on his shoulder, which got his friend's attention. "I don't understand."

"You're my best friend Goten, and I couldn't get through most of the things we went through without you right by my side. You make me the best person I can be."

"Wow, I didn't know I had that much of an affect on you."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty shocked myself." Trunks smiled.

"Hey! That's not funny Trunks."

"Really, I thought it was pretty hilarious."

Suddenly, Goten tackled Trunks to the ground, pinning him beneath him. Trunks's eyes were surprised by Goten's actions. He looked up at his friend whose eyes had their sparkle, and he turned away as a blush formed on his face. He managed to calm his racing heart and looked back up at Goten to see the sparkle gone from his eyes. He heard Goten let out a whimper as he lied on top of Trunks's body. Unconsciously, Trunks's arms went around the smaller boy, trying to soothe him.

"Goten." Trunks felt Goten's heavy breathing near his ear, and he shivered. The sensation was amazing to him as he closed his eyes, but he quickly put that thought out of his head and opened his eyes.

It started to rain, and Trunks noticed Goten holding tightly to his body for warmth, which caused him to feel pleasant sensations to his lower regions, making him blush. "Goten, I have to get you inside before we both get sick."

"Ok."

Trunks managed to carry his friend in his arms and into the house to see Goten's family in shock as he walked passed them and up the stairs to his room. Goten opened his eyes to see Trunks's serious face, and he smiled. "I think you can let me go now, the pain has passed for now."

Goten stood up and hugged his friend before he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Trunks changed into dryer clothes and headed downstairs to see some left over food wrapped up for him and Goten. As he sat down and ate, his mother came into the room and sat beside.

"Trunks honey, I know you, and so I hope what I have to say wouldn't startle you too much."

"What is it mother?"

"I think you're in love with Goten." Bulma heard Trunks spit out the contents in his mouth and turned towards his mother.

"Are you crazy?" Trunks looked around making sure no one was listening in.

"No Trunks, I'm serious sweetie. I don't joke about matters of the heart."

Trunks looked at his mother's eyes to see no trace of mischievous, and he was certainly surprised by her statement.

"What makes you think that I'm in love with Goten?"

"When you carried Goten in from the rain, your eyes were lovingly looking into his like he was the only one in the room."

"Um no offense mom, but I think you've been watching too many romance movies."

"No offense Trunks, but I believe I know love when I see it. I've had more experience in this department believe me."

"Can we just drop it? I'm going to bed. Night mom."

"Night Trunks." Bulma sighed.

Trunks opened the door to his room; set left over food for his friend on the side table, and noticed Goten fast asleep in his bed. Trunks blushed and shook his head at the dirty thoughts he was having about his best friend. "N-no, this can't be happening." Trunks rushed out of the room and into the living room. He grabbed a blanket, lied on the couch, covered his body, and tried to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks rubbed his forehead as he looked at the stack of papers before him. It was seven in the morning and a lot needed to get done this day. He sighed as he placed the first document before his eyes and got started reading its contents. His thoughts couldn't help but float to Goten, wondering how he was doing.

Chi-chi placed a stack of books before her son Goten, and his face dropped. "Mom, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is Goten. I will home school you until I feel you are ready to go back to school and besides I've already dicussed this with your teachers and principal."

"Great." Goten said with sarcasm.

"This is for your own good. Gohan wouldn't have complained."

Goten held his tongue. He knew if he replied to her comments, a fight would ensue. He could feel the pain coming back, but he didn't want to worry his mother, so he grinned and bared it. Two hours later his mother gave him a break, and he went outside for some fresh air. Lying down on the earth he felt at peace for a moment before the pain came to make him realize that he couldn't avoid his problems. Suddenly, he began to seize and as his whole body shook, he tried to cry out but nothing came, eventually he passed out.

As Trunks walked down the halls of Capsule Corp, he stopped abruptly. He sensed something strange and as he searched for the ki, he discovered it to be weak and fading. Trunks's eyes widened. "Goten." Trunks rushed to his office, opened his window, and flew in the direction of Satan Hospital. He walked into the hospital to see Goten's family and his family in the waiting room.

"Mom, do you know what happened?" asked Trunks.

"Honey, Goten had a seizure but that's all we know right now."

"Why? I don't get it. How did this happen? Why was no one watching him?"

Bulma was surprised by her son's protective tone over Goten, and she smiled sadly. "Trunks, Goten is old enough to look after himself."

"Well his family did a very good job of that didn't they?"

"Trunks."

"No Bulma let him say what he wants," said Gohan.

"You heard me clearly Gohan. You compare your little brother to your father, and it makes Goten feel like he has to match up to him." He faces Chi-chi. "You treat him like if he's not Gohan, then he's nobody. Let him be who he wants to be and that will always be Goten."

"Trunks, I didn't know he felt this way. Why didn't he tell us?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know Gohan. You would have to ask him."

"There's something else."

"What is it Trunks?"

"Goku."

"My dad, Trunks he couldn't help it that he was dead."

"I know Gohan, but he feels abandoned. Goten doesn't understand why he left again and even when he returns in a year it won't fix the pain he has inflicted as well as yours and your mother's."

Before Gohan could get another word in, the doctor came in, and Chi-chi came out to him. "How's my son?" she asked.

"Mrs. Son, he's stable, but I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma," said the doctor.

"But he'll wake up right?" asked Chi-chi.

"To be honest Mrs. Son. I don't know. I'm sorry."

As the doctor left the waiting room, Chi-chi fainted in Gohan's arms, and he helped her to a chair, trying to wake her up. Pan was crying in her mother's arms while his little sister leaned on her dad for support, which he provided. Trunks just looked down the hall, searching for his best friend's weak ki and as soon as he got a track on it, he ran down the hall, dismissing the cry of his mother's voice. He entered the room and came to Goten's beside, grabbing hold to his friend's hand.

"Goten! No, you can't do this. I know your hurt, but this is not the way to solve your problems. Death is not the answer. There are people here that care about you like my mother, father, sister, Pan, Videl, your brother and mother. I know they've caused you pain, but face it head on, on Earth Goten, and your father returns in one year. You need to be awake to fully heal. Please chibi don't leave me. After everything we've been through together, I can't accept that you would do this. You will wake up Goten. I know it."

He didn't realize his tears had soaked up the sheets that Goten lied under, or that he transformed into a super saiyan. He lied his head down in his friend's lap and cried. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly wiped his tears away and replaced Goten's blanket with a dry one, throwing the damp one away. He walked passed Chi-chi and the rest of the Son family and came back into the waiting room.

"Trunks."

He looked up to see his father standing before him with seriousness in his eyes with a flicker of worry in them.

"I'm fine. I have to go." Before he made it to the exit, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and he felt his shoulders tighten. He wanted to let out all he was feeling but not in front of his father.

"It's ok son."

"But it's weak."

"It's not when you love someone. Your mother told me that."

Trunks turned to look at his father's eyes to see not trace of coldness, and this surprised him. Suddenly, he threw himself into his father's embrace and cried so hard that the hospital shook, which Vegeta noticed, so he took him outside and flew him to a deserted area. As Vegeta watched his son take out his pain by blasting a few boulders, he remembered when he heard the evil Buu had killed Bulma, he couldn't describe the feeling, only a dark hole had planted inside his heart. After Trunks was done, they headed back to where Bulma and Bulla were.

"Trunks, you know as well as I do that Goten will pull through this. He's a strong boy," said Bulma.

"I appreciate that mom." Trunks got into the car.

On the drive home Bulma's face looked troubled, and Vegeta noticed this. "Bulma, what is it?"

"Chi-chi filed a restraining order against Trunks. He can't come within twenty feet of him, and they are going back home."

"What! This is ridiculous. I can't see my own best friend." Trunks took a deep breath and couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth. "Maybe, it's for the best."

"Trunks, how could you say that? You love him," said Bulla.

"Wait, you know to?"

"Of course I do you idiot. It's not that hard to figure out."

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, which Bulma elbowed him for. Suddenly, Bulla saw Pan running to catch up with them. "Mom, stop. It's Pan." Bulla let Pan in the car, and Bulma continued to drive.

"What's wrong Pan?" asked Trunks.

"I'm sorry about my grandmother. I tried to convince her not to, but she's stubborn. I'm so sorry Trunks. I know how much he means to you."

"What? Does everyone know?"

"I think the only people who know are in this car," said Pan. "I have to go. I'll see you around."

Trunks leaned back in his seat as a hand lied on his shoulder.

"Trunks, promise you won't burry yourself in your work," said Bra. "Think about Goten. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to be happy and live your life." She was worried that he didn't respond, but she knew that he would do what he wanted. She couldn't stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer was over as students rushed back into school for their lessons. Bulla was starting high school as a freshmen. She found her locker and as she opened it to put her books away, she heard a voice and turned towards it.

"Uub, hey you look happy. What's the occasion?"

Uub pointed down the hall, and Bulla's eyes lied on a raven-haired boy with the eyes match. He smiled at the two and came over.

"Oh my kami, Goten. Y-you're ok," said Bulla as she hugged him. "And you're back at school."

"Yeah, that was my decision. I'm feeling well enough so here I am."

"So, did you see your father?" asked Bulla.

"Yes, he's home with my mom." The bell rang. "We can talk later." Bulla nodded.

Goten took his seat in his first class, business as Bulla took a seat beside him. "Yes Goten, I'm taking this class. Mom thought it would come in handy if ever Capsule Corp. needs a new President."

"Do you know whose teaching this class?"

"No idea, but it looks like we're about to find out."

Goten looked closely at the man and his eyes widened. "Gohan. Just great." Gohan thought he heard his name being called, so he looked up to his class to see his brother, Goten. He smiled up at him as Goten sunk into his seat. Bulla smiled at Goten's embrassment and felt for him. The students noticed the principal talking to Gohan before he left the classroom.

"The teaching assistant is running a little late so lets just go over the syllabus, and I expect everyone to pay attention," said Gohan.

As Gohan got into the syllabus, a knock came to the closed door. He opened the door, and the students were stunned to see the President of Capsule Corp Trunks Briefs. Girls fluttered their eyelashes at him, and guys frowned in jealousy. Gohan took Trunks aside.

"What are you up to Trunks?"

"I'm taking some time off. My mother thought it would be best, so I decided to get a job at the high school."

"You can't be here Trunks. Your restraining order is still valid."

"Wait, your brother is- He turned to see Goten sitting beside his sister, and he turned back to Gohan and handed him a document.

Goten was shocked to see Trunks in his class when he was supposed to be running Capsule Corp. "Bulla, did you know?"

Bulla smiled. "Maybe. He wanted a break for a while, and mom allowed it."

"So, he's the TA?"

"Yes, and it's going to be an interesting year."

Gohan handed the documents back to Trunks as he smirked, and Goten was confused. "Bulla, what's going on?"

"Well when you were in the coma, your mother filed a restraining order that my brother couldn't come within 20ft of you, but it looks like by the smirk on his face that he was able to void the order."

A lot of emotions were stirring up in the young saiyan and as he looked towards his best friend whose eyes were gazing right into his. He smiled at the young saiyan as a warm feeling washed over his body. He quickly looked away and slid further down in his seat.

"What's the matter now?" asked Bulla.

"It's going to be a long year," said Goten.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks stood before the students and announced himself. "Hello, I'm Trunks Briefs, and I will be your TA for this year if you have any questions about the material, I'll be available."

The students in the class were cheering, and Goten was surprised by this response, but Bulla assured him that Trunks was use to it as he saw Trunks smirk at Gohan. "Enough class, it's time to begin, and I suggest you pay attention."

When the bell rang, a swarm of girls surrounded Trunks as Gohan came up to Goten and Bulla. "Looks like Trunks is quite the celebrity."

"Relax Gohan, he's not interested in any of those slutty women. He's just being a nice guy," said Bulla.

As the crowd of girls left the room, Trunks walked up to Gohan, Goten, and his sister. He passed Bulla and Gohan and stood before his best friend. "Hey Goten."

"Hey Trunks."

Bulla could sense Trunks wanted some alone time with Goten, so she looked at Gohan. "Gohan, I think we should give the two privacy."

"Alright, but Goten don't be late to your next class."

"Yes mom," said Goten as Trunks laughed.

As Gohan and Bulla made their way into the hall, Gohan told her to wait.

"What is it Gohan?"

"I'm not stupid Bulla. I know your brother is in love with mine."

Bulla watched Gohan walk away from her down the hall. As she felt an arm on her shoulder, she turned around to see Uub. "What's wrong?"

"We are so screwed."

"Why, what happened?"

"Gohan knows about Trunks's secret."

"You mean that he loves Goten."

Bulla quickly covered his mouth, looking around to make sure no one was around. "I don't think you said it loud enough."

"I'm sorry Bulla I didn't mean to."

Bulla noticed that he felt bad about blurting out Trunks's secret. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he looked right at her with something in his eyes that made her feel special. Before the two knew it, they were making out in the hall. As they separated, they walked off into different directions to their classes.

At lunchtime Bulla was looking around the cafeteria for any one familiar and spotted Goten sitting alone at a table with his lunch. She came over and sat with him. "Hey Goten, how are classes so far?"

"Ok." Goten played with his food with his fork.

"Goten, have you not been eating?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You haven't eaten anything on your plate. Saiyans are known for their hunger. What's wrong Goten?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Did Trunks do something?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"No reason. You should really eat something Goten." Bulla noticed that Goten was rubbing his arm intensely. "Are you still in pain?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think Bulla?" He showed her his arm, and her eyes widened to see his arm out of its socket.

"Oh my kami Goten. Who did this?"

"You don't know. I get picked on."

"So, one of these idiots is the culprit. Tell me, and I'll beat them up."

Goten laughed. "You sound like Trunks." He shook his head. "I would beat the guy up myself, but I think I would kill him."

"So, you just let this guy hit you."

"Yes." Goten stared at his food in shame.

"Come on, lets get your arm back into its socket."

Goten nodded as they left the lunchroom and went outside. He leaned up against a tree and took a deep breath as he looked at Bulla. "I'm ready."

"Ok, on three. Three!"

A piercing scream erupted from Goten's lips. "Damn it Bulla, I thought you said on three."

"I did." Bulla smiled innocently.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for Goten."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Goten and Bulla looked at each other and smiled before they went back inside to finish the school day. After Goten's last class, he went to his locker to get his stuff and head home. As he headed to the exit, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt a warmness come to his cheeks. He turned to see a smiling Trunks.

"Hey Goten, I was thinking you and I could hang out at my place. What do you say?"

"You have your own place."

"Yep, I thought it was time for me to leave the nest, and I got tired of hearing my parents having sex. I swear they do it more now then they use to. Seriously, I don't know what it is."

"Thanks for giving me that image Trunks."

"Don't mention it." Trunks smirked. "So, you want to hang out?"

"Sure sounds great Trunks."


	8. Chapter 8

As Trunks opened the door to his apartment, Goten went in and his jaw dropped, and Trunks laughed at his expression. "Trying to catch flies their Goten?"

"Shut up Trunks. Wow. This place is amazing."

"Yeah, can you believe I want you to move in here with me."

"Really Trunks that would be awesome, but mom would go beserk."

"Yeah, she tends to be overprotective. Well how about I talk to her about it, and I can tell her all the benefits of living with someone who can help you study."

"Ok. Man I hope she says yes."

"Yeah me to Goten."

Goten spotted the loneliness in his voice, and Goten frowned. He knew a way to cheer up his friend. "So, you got anything to eat?'

Trunks laughed. "Some things never change."


	9. Chapter 9

Bulla had Uub fly her over to the Son residence after school. As she knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Videl. "Bulla, Uub, what a plesant surprise come in."

"Thanks Videl."

"So, what brings you two to this neck of the woods?"

"I need to talk to Gohan. Is he home?"

"Yes, he's working in his office."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, just make sure you knock."

"I will."

Bulla sensed Gohan's ki and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard.

As she and Uub entered the room, they saw papers scattered around his desk and books pilled up. Gohan looked up from his work and smiled at the two. "Hey Bulla, Uub, what are you two doing here?"

"Let me just cut to the chase. You haven't told anyone else that you know about Trunks's secret, right?"

"No I didn't, but I don't think it's such a good idea. Trunks is just not commitment material."

"He's not the same person he was when he was my age. He hasn't been with any girls for months."

"That doesn't mean anything Bulla."

"You don't know my brother Gohan."

"I know him well enough. I think he could hurt Goten."

"He would rather hurt himself than Goten, and isn't it Goten's decision whether he wants to pursue a relationship with my brother? You can't stop your brother if he wants to be with Trunks."

"No, but my mother can."

"Gohan, please don't even think it."

"Why not?"

"Because my brother is in love with Goten."

The door suddenly opened as a shocked Goten came in the room. "Bulla, is it true?" asked Goten.

"Damn it, you weren't suppose to hear me," said Bulla. "Yes Goten, it's true and now Trunks will kill me."

"Don't tell him I know," said Goten as he walked out of the room with Bulla, Uub and Gohan.

Pan came into the hall to see a frown on her uncle's face. "Uncle Goten, what's wrong?"

Goten walked passed her and up to his room, shutting the door behind him. Pan looked to her father, Bulla and Uub. "What happened?"

"The worst possible thing. I blabbed out loud my brother's secret, and Goten heard. I think I might have potentially broke up years of friendship that they had together."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Bulla. You didn't know Goten was there. It was an accident, and it would have come out eventually," said Uub.

"I know you're right, but I still feel bad." Bulla said as Uub placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan knocked on Goten's door. "What do you want?" asked Goten.

"We need to talk about this Goten. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure Goten but if you want answers, you're going to have to talk to Trunks."

"That won't be a problem since we're roommates."

"What are you talking about Goten?"

"He has his own place, and I agreed to live with him. Trunks was going to come over and convince mom."

"What? Goten are you insane. You can't live with him."

"I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions now and whether mom likes it or not, I am going to live with him. Besides, it's better than living in this hell."

"Goten, I'm surprised at you."

"Really, are you. I'm nothing but a disappointment anyway. I can't live up to mom's standards and apparently yours. I can't look at dad without feeling like he's the reason I'm so unhappy. Yes, I'm unhappy."

"And living with Trunks will make you happy?"

"Yes, he's always the one who has made me happy. He sees me as Goten not anyone else. Although I don't know how I feel about him at the moment, he's still my best friend."

Goten began to pack his stuff while Gohan stood still in silence watching his brother go from one part of the room to another. He finally came back to reality. "If this is how you feel Goten, then I can't stop you. I can only suggest you, mom, dad, and I could go to family counseling, so we can be on good terms with one another."

"Sounds great Gohan. Count me in." Goten smiled at his brother.

"I'll miss seeing you around little brother." He hugged Goten.

"I'll be around Gohan." Goten patted his brother on the back. "Let me know about the session, ok."

"I will Goten. Do you want me to tell mom?"

"Thanks Gohan. You're the best."

Gohan followed Goten down the stairs and as Goten walked outside he looked at his brother. "I'll see you around Gohan." Goten flew away into the sky as Gohan watched him. He sighed as he turned around to see a sad look on his daughters's face.

"Dad, where's uncle Goten going?"

"He's going to be living with Trunks."

Pan smiled. "I'll miss him, but dad I think that's where he belongs."

"Why do you say that sweetie?" asked Videl.

"Well they've been together all their lives. It just seems natural."

"I agree with Pan," said Goku. "Those two have been through quiet a lot together. It's hard not to picture them together.

"Dad."

"Trust me son. It was meant to be."


	11. Chapter 11

Goten knocked on the door and took a breath, preparing himself to act normal around his best friend who loved him. "How am I going to do that?"

"How are you going to do what?" asked Trunks.

"Uh, never mind it's not important."

"Ok, come in Goten."

"So, where should I put my stuff?"

"Second door beside the first one."

Goten put his stuff down in his room and looked around. "This is even bigger than my old room."

"I knew you would like it, so are you hungry?"

Goten's stomach growled as Trunks laughed. "Your stomach is very vocal. I call for Chinese, sound good?"

"Sure. I'll be organizing my stuff in my room."

As Trunks hung up from calling for food, a knock came to his door. He opened it to see a frantic Bulla at the door.

"Bulla, what's going on?"

"Nothing, is Goten here?"

"What's up Bulla?" asked Goten.

"I tried."

"What do you mean tried?"

A loud knock came to the door and an angry voice was on the other side. "Goten, you come home this instant."

"Crap, it's my mom. Gohan must have told her already."

Trunks let her in, and she glared angrily at him.

"I'm guessing Gohan told you I was planning on living here," said Goten.

"It would have been fine if Trunks wasn't in love with you," said Chi-chi.

"Wait, Gohan told you that. Damn him."

"You knew?" asked Chi-chi. "And you still want to live with him."

"Yes because he's my best friend, and I'd rather live with him then with you mom. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Chi-chi left without a word along with Bulla right behind her. Goten turned to see Trunks on the couch, leaning on his knees. Goten stood before his sitting friend, and Trunks looked up to his friend. "How long have you known?"

"I found out today. You're sister was talking to my brother, and I happened to be walking by. What I'm curious about is when it started."

"Well, I think I've always known. I've just been denying it for so long until one day I decided I wouldn't anymore. What I need to know is how you feel about this?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I think I'm going to need time to sort out my feelings, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends. That won't ever change."

"I know that Goten."

After the Chinese food came and they finished, the sky decided to turn dark as the two friends sat in front of the TV. Goten watching while Trunks was on his lab top getting some work done. Goten could sense every once in a while Trunks's eyes would drift from his screen to the back of his head, which made Goten nervous.

"The back of my head must be very interesting to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was looking at the TV."

"Trunks, you know you can't fool me."

"Damn it, you've gone all smart one me, chibi." Trunks smiled at Goten, and Goten turned back around to face the TV with a blush on his face. He started playing with is fingers as Trunks made his way beside him. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Goten and believe me that's the last thing I want to do."

"I know Trunks but sometimes you can't help it."

"It's just fun to tease you." Trunks smirked as he placed a hand on Goten's shoulder as he made a face, and Trunks noticed this. "Goten, what's wrong?"

"No big deal I just pulled a muscle in my arm."

"Take off your shirt."

"What! Why?"

"I need to inspect your arm."

"Trunks, I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need to not over work it."

"Goten, I need to make sure it is actually a strain. If it's something else, I can help. Trust me."

Goten took off his shirt, and Trunks's eyes went right to his friend's shoulder. His fingers moved Goten's shoulder, feeling around the skin for a sign of injury. Goten yelped as Trunks hit where the pain was. "Your arm was out of its socket, and the way it was put back in was well done and the only person who can do it better then me, is my sister. What happened Goten? The truth because I know when your lying."

Goten stood up putting his shirt back on. Trunks stood, waiting for an answer. Goten sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't know if you are aware, but people like to pick on me in school. It started ever since I got to high school. The reason I don't punch people's faces in is because I could hurt them a lot more than they could hurt me."

"Goten, you can't keep letting this continue. Have you told the principal, or teachers?"

"No, it's not a big deal Trunks. I'm fine."

"I'm starting to think you want people to hurt and walk all over you. Goten, obviously, you're not ok. I know you, which means I know you're still in pain."

Goten ran his fingers through his hair as he got off the couch and walked around the apartment. He stopped when he noticed Trunks's concerned blues eyes starring right back at him. "Yes, I'm still in pain, but I'm working on it. I'm going to family counseling."

"Good for you Goten, but I need to know something."

"What is it Trunks?"

"Whose the idiot who dislocated your arm?"

"Trunks, you're not going to beat up the guy who did it."

"I'm not going to beat him up. I'm going to kill him."

Goten didn't know why, but he hugged his friend tightly in his arms. "No Trunks, you won't kill him if you want to keep your job, but you're my best friend. I appreciate it."

Trunks breathed in Goten's scent, and he became lost in his embrace. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Warmth spread through Goten's body, and he smiled. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, so wanted and so loved. Trunks felt a wetness on his shirt, realizing Goten was crying, brought his face to look at him; his hand cupping Goten's face.

"Goten."

"Trunks."

"Trust me chibi." Trunks came closer to Goten's face and planted his lips on the younger saiyan, deepening the kiss with his tongue in Goten's mouth. Trunks pulled away to see the hazy look on his best friend's face. "Goten."

"Wow! That was very passionate Trunks."

"Well I hope it would be considering how I feel about you. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, but you did that without the kiss. You've always made me feel good about myself, and my problems always seemed to disappear when you're with me."

"I feel the same way Goten." Trunks smiled and then he noticed the time. "Well it's a school night, so we should get to sleep."

"Right, goodnight Trunks."

"Night Goten." Trunks watched the door close behind Goten, and he sighed as he made it to his bed, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Goten was sitting in his business class when he noticed Bulla sat beside him. "Morning Goten, you look happy. Any specific reason why?"

"No."

"Oh come on Goten you can tell me."

"Promise you won't blab it to the whole school."

"I'm really sorry about that, but your presence today feels different than it did yesterday. It's more refreshing today."

"Thanks Bulla."

Goten felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see his ex-girlfriend Paris standing before him. "What do you want?" asked Goten.

"Can we talk after class? It's important."

"I think you've done enough. Nothing you can do or say will change my mind."

Paris sighed in defeat and walked away from him.

"You handled that quite well Goten," said Bulla. "So, you're probably over her completely, right?"

"What are you getting at Bulla?"

"Maybe you could consider dating my brother. Think about it."

Gohan came in along with Trunks as class begain. Goten listened intently to his brother lecture as he wrote down notes. Every once in a while his eyes would stray to the back of Trunks's head. "Dating Trunks." Goten thought. "I don't even know how I feel about him, but I could figure it out."

Alright class, get into groups and complete problems 1-20 in the book. Raise your hand if you need help. Trunks and I will he happy to assist you."

As Bulla and Goten were working together, Bulla would explain to him a problem if he didn't understand. "I'm glad someone understands what we're doing," said Goten.

"Don't worry Goten. I'm here to help you, and you have your brother and mine to help you to."

"But you would suggest-

"My brother of course. He's really good at explaining things. He helped me prepare for this class."

At the end of class the students handed in their work and walked out the door. As Goten made it to his locker, he heard a voice that he dreaded.

"Hey freak," said the male as Goten closed his locker.

"Leave me alone Trent."

Trent pushed Goten's books out of his hands. "Or what? What are you going to do?"

Goten could feel the rage within him threatening to come out and beat the crap out of Trent, but he was able to calm down. He bent down to pick up his books when suddenly he felt his body hit the school lockers. As he got up, he didn't have a chance to stand as he was lifted by his clothes and held against the locker. He turned to Trent who had a smirk on his face.

"You're just a weak, pathetic excuse for space you know that right." Trent punched Goten in the jaw.

"No I'm not. Now let me go now." Goten said as calmly as he could.

Goten felt the punch Trent gave to his stomach. He took a breath in and out as Trent dropped him on the ground. "Who would want to associate themselves with such a no good loser like you?"

Suddenly a voice came along with footsteps through the crowd. "Hey," said Trunks. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh uh Mr. Briefs you see he just fell, and I was just about to pick him up," said Trent.

"Really well then why is there a bruise on his jaw?"

"He's a clumsy guy Mr. Briefs."

"What an idiot. Do you think I actually buy your excuse? Now get to the principal's office and tell him exactly what you did or else I'll tell him." Trunks looked at the crowd around him and got annoyed. "As for the rest of you get to class there's nothing to see here."

Goten got off the ground and picked up his books and was about to head off to his next class until he felt Trunks's hand stop him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going Goten?"

"I have class Trunks, and I'd really not like to be late."

"Fine." Trunks took out a piece of paper, writing something on it. "Here's my office. Come when lunch period begins."

Goten took the piece of paper and headed off to class. Trunks watched his body disappear from his sight. As he entered his office, he sat down and began to grade papers. Two hours later a knock came to the door and Trunks could sense Goten's ki. "Come in Goten."

Goten sat down before Trunks's desk, letting his backpack fall to the ground. He looked up at his friend to see his worried eyes. Goten felt bad because he didn't mean to worry Trunks and then the most unexpected words came out of his friend's mouth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he really didn't hit me that hard. I'll survive." Goten smiled but frowned as Trunks's expression looked angry.

"I'm glad you find this funny Goten because I don't. How long have you been picked on?"

"Ever since mom decided to take me out of home schooling."

Trunks's heart felt like it was breaking. His mouth went dry and no words were coming from his mouth, which scarred Goten. Suddenly Trunks went super saiyan, and he his head was bent as tears came down his eyes. His fingers were gripping the armrests of his chair and a painful whimper came out of his mouth. Goten knelt before Trunks and took his hand. "Trunks you need to calm down. You're a super saiyan." Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his hair changed back to purple and eyes returned to blue as the school bell rang. "You should go," said Trunks.

"But Trunks I-

"GO! Now."

Goten didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to be late for class and besides he would see him latter. Before Goten closed the door behind him, he stopped and remembered something. "I have family counseling after school, so I'll see you at home and we can talk."

Trunks heard the door close. He got up from his chair, wiped away his tears and continued with grading like Goten had never came to his office. When he finished, he walked to the main office and placed the papers in Gohan's box. When he came back to his office, he sat in his chair, feeling drained, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The bell rang signaling the end of another school as Goten raced outside to see his brother Gohan waiting for him. The drive to the counseling place was quiet until Gohan decided to talk. "Goten, you seemed worried, did something happen?"

"No I'm just nervous about what's going to happen at this family counseling thing."

Gohan knew Goten was lying, but he decided not to push him. "Well don't worry Goten, all you have to be is open and honest with us and the counselor."

"I know I'm just not use to talking to complete strangers about my problems."

"I'm not either, but we're in this together."

Gohan parked, and they joined their parents in the waiting room. Before they could sit down, the secretary called them in. As they all settled in the counselor's room, Goten looked around the room at all the art and then looked at the counselor who was a man wearing classes and a suit.

"I'm Dr. Qin-tag, it's great to meet all of you. I like to start off this session by everyone introducing themselves."

"I'm Chi-chi"

"Goku."

"Gohan."

"Goten."

"So, why have you all come today?" asked the Dr.

"We're here to repair our family," said Chi-chi.

"No, we're here because of me," said Goten.

"Why do you say that, Goten?" asked the Dr.

"I'm the one who has a problem. My mother and brother treat me like I'm suppose to be someone I'm not. My father hasn't been around for most of my life, and I guess I resent him for not being around."

"Goten, you have to know that if I could've I would've stayed with you, son. I missed you being born and taking your first steps, and those are moments I would have liked to be there for. I'm here now son, and isn't that what is most important?" asked Goku.

"You have all these memories with mom and Gohan that I can never be apart of, but you're right. You're here now, and I should concentrate on the memories we can make now instead of being stuck in the past."

"That is very insightful Goten," said the Dr. "Now concentrating on your mother and brother."

"I don't mean to compare you to your brother Goten, but I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah, but you want me to happy with what you want for me in life."

"Which is?" asked the Dr.

"A wife and kids. I'm just not in any rush. I want to experience life as Goten and not Gohan or Goku."

"That is very understandable Goten. You want to find out who you are before you make an important commitment like that," said the Dr.

"Exactly," said Goten. He was glad someone understood.

"No, he can't. What if time goes by and he decides he wants to be with- no I can't accept it," said Chi-chi.

"Who do you think he would decide to be with?" asked the Dr.

"She's afraid Goten will end up with Trunks, his best friend," said Gohan.

"And why would that really be a bad thing?" asked Goten. "He's a great guy who appreciates me and sees me as who I am. He wouldn't try to change me because he likes me the way I am and besides it's my choice if I want to be with Trunks. It's not my mom's choice. She's just pissed off because she can't control me like she can dad and

Gohan."

"Goten!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Young man," said Chi-chi.

"What, it's true."

"No, it's Trunks's fault," said Chi-chi.

"Yes, blame my best friend, so you can't blame me. You don't want to believe that I'm capable of making my own choices. Trunks isn't the boss of me mom although he used to be when I was an impressionable kid, but I've grown up some, and I decide what I want."

"Well the session is over today, but we will continue this tomorrow," said the Dr.

Trunks was waiting outside the building for Goten. He couldn't believe he cried in front of him. He was suppose to be strong, and he just broke down. He ran his hands through his hair as he spotted Goten coming towards him.

"Hey Trunks, thanks for picking me up."

"I'm guessing the first session didn't go so well."

"Well I got a lot of things off my chest, so I feel better. I think we have a long way to go though."

"I'm sure you'll be able to fix things Goten." Trunks smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive home was comfortable silence for the two until they got inside, and Goten asked about what happened in his office.

"I've never seen you react that way before Trunks."

"I didn't mean to freak you out Goten."

"You're crying didn't freak me out Trunks. It's a natural response to what I told you. I didn't even tell my parents. They don't know at all. If I came home with bruises and stuff, then I would just say it was from sparring."

"Goten, do you know how stupid that decision is?" They could've prevented it from going any further. I just don't understand why Goten. Why?"

"I wanted to hurt I guess. I don't know I felt so defeated that I didn't care what happened to me."

"Did you ever think-

"No, I didn't want to kill myself Trunks. I thought about it, but I realized I'd been leaving behind those who loved me for being Goten like your parents, your sister, Uub, Videl, Pan, and you."

"I can't believe I wasn't more aware. Maybe if I had been, then I could've done something about it, but the more I think about it the more I realize that this was your problem. I can only do so much."

"You've done so much dude whether you realize it or not. You were the light to the darkness I carried with me."

"It's funny, I always believed I had this darkness in me because of what my father used to be, but you made me realize I wasn't him. I was Trunks, and that's all that mattered."

"It's still all that matters." Goten smiled. "So, I'm hungry."

"Well that's an interesting turn in conversation, so do you want to eat out or in?"

"Lets eat out Trunks."

"Alright but when we get back you have to do your homework. I know how you like to leave it to the last minute or have me do it."

"Sure thing mom." Goten smirked as Trunks pushed him out the door.

As they eat their meals, they were reminessecing about their adventures as kids. Goten laughed about certain situations Trunks brought up, and he smiled. He was glad Goten was having a good time. When they made their way to the parking lot, Trunks's phone rung.

"Hello. Hey mom, what's going on?"

"I found something interesting I thought you and Goten would like to see."

"Wait, how did you know Goten was with me?"

"Sweetie, when is he not with you?"

"Alright, we'll come over."

Goten waited as Trunks hung up his cell phone and looked at him. "My mom wants us both to come over. She said she has something she wants to show us."

"Ok, lets go."

As they pulled in the driveway, Goten noticed Bulla was making out with a guy outside. Goten smiled as he and Trunks got out of the car. When they got closer to the door, Goten realized it was Uub she was sucking face with. Goten expected Trunks to be pissed off, but he looked like he accepted what was happening as he walked pass the couple. They walked into the living room to see Bulma with a remote in her hand and when she looked up, she smiled at them. Bulla finally came in by herself and sat beside her mother. Bulma's parents were also sitting in the room. Goten sat next to Bulma as Trunks stood next to his father behind the couch.

"You wanted to show us a videotape," said Trunks. "It better not be one of the embrassing ones."

"I made a copy of this tape. Chi-chi burned the original," said Bulma.

"Why?" asked Goten.

"You'll see." Bulma pressed the play button.

The first image came up of baby Trunks holding infant Goten in his arms while running away from Gohan. Trunks saying Goten was his. Then the image switched to the two sleeping in a crib together. Trunks holding on to Goten as Goten snuggled right into Trunks's body. A smile was evident on both little saiyans faces. Another image appeared that was earlier than the others. It was of the Son family looking into the place where they kept all of the babies. Bulma was beside them with Trunks in her arms, his hand against the glass. Infant Goten's eyes opened and his first word was uttered.

"Trunks."

Bulma stopped the tape. "And that's as far as it goes."

Goten and Trunks were floored by what they just saw. The silence was annoying, so Bulma spoke. "So, what do you think?"

"It's so cute," said Bulma's mother.

"It's interesting how this connection started very young between them. The bond, it's stronger than anything I ever seen between two people," said Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father.

"Does that mean they're destined to be mates?" asked Bulla.

"That all depends on Kakarotts's brat," said Vegeta.

Trunks held messaged his temples with his fingers. "Did you have to say that father?"

"It's ok Trunks, he's free to say what he wants," said Goten. "He's right to. It is up to me. It's getting late, and I have homework to do. It was nice seeing everyone."

The ride home was uncomfortable for both saiyans. When they got home, Goten gathered his books and started his homework. Before he got to his room, Trunks's voice stopped him. "If you need help, let me know."

"Ok I will, thanks Trunks."

Three hours later Goten finished without help from Trunks, which made him feel proud. He spotted Trunks asleep on the couch, and Goten smirked as he jumped up and down on the couch, waking the sleepy saiyan up. He looked to see his friend smiling. Goten got down and sat beside Trunks.

"I'm done with my assignments."

"So that's why you're so happy."

"Yep now I have free time." He looked at the clock, and his face dropped. "To go to sleep and wake up for school, just great."

Trunks laughed at Goten's realization. "See you in the morning chibi."


	14. Chapter 14

During lunchtime Goten stared at the lunch that he didn't feel like eating, so he threw the contents away and walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall to see his dad was waiting for him. "Dad, why are you here?" Goten sensed Trent, and his group behind them.

"Come on lets go for a walk," said Goku.

Before they left, Trent spoke. "You're daddy can't save you Goten."

Goku got a serious look on his face as he looked at Goten. "So, what did he mean by that?"

"If you want me to talk about it, then we need to find a deserted place."

"Ok, lets go." Goku used instant transmission, and they ended up in a place with an endless sea of boulders.

Goten was released from his father's grip and walked further to keep a distance between them. Goten turned to face his father and sighed. "He meant that he would find a way to beat me up."

"Goten, that's ridiculous. You know you can defend yourself. Your mother and I and Gohan have given you the tools to."

"I know."

Goku's eyes widened. "No! Y-you're letting him do this to you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you do that Goten? I don't understand."

Tears started to fall down the young saiyan's face as he looked at his father. "I just wanted to feel something and if that meant letting people beat me up, then I was fine with it. I realize it's stupid now, and I'm sorry I ever let it happen to me. With Gohan always comparing me to you, and mom comparing me to Gohan, I felt weakened somehow like I was nothing if I was who I am inside." Goten fell to his knees, letting his hands and tears fall to the earth. He let out a few choked up sobs below him. Suddenly, he felt the powerful arms of his father's bring him from the earth into his arms. He cried in his father's arms, and Goku realized his son needed to let more emotion out.

"It's ok son, let it out." Goku rubbed his son's back.

A loud scream erupted from the young saiyan's lips as he turned super saiyan. He gripped his father's shirt tightly in his hands and buried his head in his chest. Goku wore a sad smile on his face as he let a single tear run down his face. "It will be ok son I swear it. No one will hurt you anymore and I'll make sure of it."

As Trunks walked down the hall with Gohan, he sensed Goten's ki, and he turned to Gohan as Gohan nodded at him. Gohan smiled. "Dad's with him."

"Then he's in good hands," said Trunks as he smiled.

Goten calmed down, and his father let go of him. "What are you going to do?"

"Let the school know."

"That means everybody at school will know."

"Don't pay attention to it. All that matters is your well being."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you to, son."

"Any chance you can bring me back to school for last period?"

"Sure."

Goten walked his son to his business class, and they noticed Gohan and Trunks waiting for them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Goku as he smiled as he winked at Trunks. "See you guys around."

Goten looked at Trunks. "Did you talk to my dad?"

"I called him when you were getting ready for school. I thought he might help you."

Goten hugged Trunks tightly before he entered class and took a seat. Trunks was recovering from the feelings Goten erupted in him and walked into class. He smiled as he took his place. The bell rang as the students rushed out the door while Goten and Bulla hung back, waiting for Gohan and Trunks. "Hey guys, I hope my lecture wasn't too borring," said Gohan.

"Well I found myself falling asleep so yes," said Trunks as he smirked.

"Hey! No one was asking you," said Gohan as Goten and Bulla laughed at him.

Goten felt the smile on his face that he remembered wearing as a child. He sensed someone looking at him, and he turned to see Trunks smiling back at him. "It's nice to have you back Goten," said Trunks.

"It's good to be back," said Goten. "Thanks Trunks, you're the greatest best friend a saiyan's ever had."

"Oh don't mention it. I'm just doing my duty as best friend."

"And that would be?"

"Having your back of course. No one else could have it better." Goten blushed as Trunks realized what he said. He chuckled. "Sorry Goten. I didn't mean it to sound so um dirty."

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to."

Bulla snickered, and Gohan face was amused by what just took place between his little brother and Trunks. He smiled. It was always suppose to be this way his brother and Trunks together. He just wondered when Goten would realize Trunks was the only one for him. "You know Bulla I think your brother meant what he said." Gohan smiled.

"You do, do you? Interesting because I was thinking the same thing." Bulla smirked directly at Trunks.

"Why are you two doing this to me?" asked Trunks. "Is my embarrassment funny to you?"

"Yes." Gohan and Bulla said at the same time.

Goten smiled as he noticed his dad coming up to him with a smile that warmed his heart. "Hey Dad, how did it go?" asked Goten.

"How did what go exactly?" asked Gohan.

"Well if Trent and his gang give you or anyone else trouble, than they will be located to a place where their behavior will not be aloud."

"Thanks dad. I probably should've have done this along time ago, but I'm glad it happened."

"I'm not sure you should thank me son. It was Trunks who told me that you needed me and so I came to be there for you son. You know I will always be from now on."

Goku left with Gohan falling him, demanding him to tell him what was going on. Goten smiled and looked at Bulla and Trunks' smiling faces. "Lets get out of here," said Goten.

"You read my mind Goten," said Trunks.

As they came outside, they noticed Uub was waiting, which made Trunk smile as he looked at the guy. "I know your waiting for my sister. I'm not an idiot. Have her home at a reasonable hour, or my father might kill you."

"Trunks, don't threaten my boyfriend."

"He wasn't kidding. Vegeta will kill you," said Goten as Trunks nodded.

Goten and Trunks watched as Bulla dragged Uub away. Suddenly a small figure ran into Goten, and he went down with them. He looked up to see his niece holding onto him tightly. He sat up, and his eyes went right to worry. "Pan, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I-I was at recess, and I closed my eyes for a little while. When I woke up, I realized I had a nightmare, and you were in it. I found you."

"Pan." Goten put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok."

"You were left in an alley with stab wounds coming from every part of your body. You died. I know because I found you." Pan cried loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Goten calmed her by rubbing her back.

"Pan, that doesn't mean it will happen to me. I'm stronger than most people unless the person in your dream was-

"No, he was completely human which surprised me."

Trunks was startled by Pan's dream. People were known to have visions of something that would happen in the future. It wasn't impossible. "Can you describe the person who did this?" asked Trunks.

Pan looked at him before she closed her eyes, trying to picture the person. "It's a male, and he's with his friends. He has brown hair and eyes, and he has a mole on his right cheek."

Trunks's eyes widened. "Trent. It makes sense but now we have to figure out how he was able to do it. He had to have something that weakened Goten because he wouldn't just let this guy do this to him."

Pan and Goten nodded as Trunks walked back and forth before he stopped in place. "Trunks, what are you thinking?" asked Goten.

"I've recently been helping my mother with a ki bracelet that weakens a saiyan's energy to a human's. Pan was Goten wearing a bracelet when you found him."

"Yes it was sliver," said Pan.

"You mean like this one?" asked Goten as he raised his wrist.

"Goten, where did you get that?"

"Oh yeah I must have forgotten. Your mother wanted me to test it out, and I agreed. I thought it would be cool. Tomorrow's the day it comes off according to the set date."

Trunks smacked his hand against his forehead and took a deep breath. "Are you nuts Goten? You should've told me sooner. Your in danger because of your own stupidity."

"Trunks, we don't even know for sure that what Pan saw is going to happen."

"You're right but just for precaution, you're staying home tomorrow."

Pan sighed in relief until her uncle got angry.

"You can't do that Trunks. You're not the boss of me."

"It's for your own protection you oaf."

"I can't miss school Trunks. My mom will find out and have my head."

"I don't care how your mom will react. I care about your safety you idiot. All you can think about is what missing school will do, well you won't be able to do much if you're dead."

"Alright you two, break it up," said Pan. "Goten please stay home for me." Pan did her eyes trick.

"Pan, no not the eyes. Damn it fine, but I'm not explaining to my mother why I wasn't at school tomorrow."

"Don't worry uncle Goten, I'll tell grandma."

"Thanks Pan," said Goten. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah but now I have to explain to mom why I ditched school," said Pan. "She's going to ground me. Well I'll see you around uncle Goten, Trunks." She waved as she rose to the sky. She flew into the afternoon.

"You won't do what I say, but you'll do what your niece says. Maybe I should learn the eye trick," said Trunks.

"No way Trunks."

"I'm just joking Goten. Man you're being crabby, relax."

Goten felt Trunks's arm go around his shoulder as they headed for Trunks car. Goten had a hard time keeping his heart calm and the blush on his face didn't help his case. On the drive home Trunks noticed Goten's eyes were on the road. "Goten listen I'm sorry about being a little forceful." Goten gave him a look of disbelief. "Alright, I was way too forceful, but it's only because I-forget it you don't want to hear it."

Goten smiled and shook his head. "You're a good friend, Trunks."

"Yes I am and don't you forget it."

"How can I? You'll always be there to remind me."

"Yes because I'm that arrogant." Trunks smiled as Goten laughed.

The sun was setting as the two saiyans got back to their apartment. After Trunks helped Goten with his assignments, and Trunks got some work done, they went out to the balcony before they went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

As Trunks was walking the halls after he handed all of Goten's assignments to his teachers, he heard a voice call out in the crowd, so he turned to see Gohan. "Trunks, where's Goten? I can't sense him here?"

"He's at home. He's-

"I know he's not sick. Dad explained what happened and then my daughter told me about a dream she had of Goten dying."

"It's for his own protection Gohan."

Gohan smiled at Trunks.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Gohan, or I'll do it for you."

"Alright fine, so who's watching him then?"

Trunks smile turned into an evil smirk, and Gohan was curious.

Goten woke up to a hard knock on his door, so he rushed to it and opened the door to find a surprising face. "Vegeta." Goten let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off from training, and my son thought it would be a good idea to watch you while he's at school."

"Why? Because I couldn't possibly take care of myself, I'm some kind of baby to him is that it?"

"No, he didn't want to take the risk of leaving you alone. You would be more vulnerable that way."

"Oh. Damn it I'm an idiot."

'No argument there."

"Gee thanks a lot Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted as he made his way to the fridge and grabbed a few things to eat while Goten lied on the couch watching TV with a bored look on his face until Vegeta called from the kitchen. "Brat, all this food has to be cooked."

"Alright I'll cook, and you kick back and relax."

"Hn sounds good to me."

Goten rolled his eyes as he started to prepare a meal for two saiyans. "Well this going to be a long day. I hope Trunks remembers to bring me my assignments." As Goten placed all the food on the table, he sensed something behind, and he turned around and smiled. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard Trunks was confining you here, so I came as soon as possible to spend time with you."

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it. Vegeta, food's ready."

"It's about time brat." Vegeta was surprised to see Goku here.

"Hey Vegeta, did Trunks send you here to baby sit my son?"

"Of course he did. He's protective over your younger brat. He wants to make sure every base is covered."

Goten blushed and turned away from his father and Vegeta. "Even I don't deserve this kind of embarrassment." He turned back to see Vegeta eating his meal as his dad looked longly at the food in front of him. "Go ahead dad, I know you want to."

"Thanks son, but you need to eat."

"Dad seriously just eat it. I'll make myself something else ok."

"Well, if you say so." Goku dug in as Goten smiled.

As soon as Goten fixed himself something to eat, he ate with his dad and Vegeta. Goten felt two pairs of eyes on him and he looked up. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Son, where did you learn to cook this great?"

"Oh, my school had a cooking class. Everything else was taken, so I decided to take it as a freshman. I've been taking it ever since. I love food, so it makes sense."

Vegeta smirked. "I guess we know who the cook is in this relationship."

Goku laughed, and Goten shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you meant by that, but I'm going to assume it's something inappropriate since your Trunks's father. Goten did the dishes and Goku helped while Vegeta sat in one of the chairs, relaxing. "So, how's mom?"

"She's fine, but she misses you."

"How do you know?"

"She keeps looking at your baby book. It's nice to know what I've missed of your life. Your mom is more than happy to tell me."

"Well when's the next therapy session?"

"Tomorrow, but the therapist thought it best for just you and Chi-chi to go to these sessions."

"Alright, it makes sense."

After they finished the dishes, they relaxed in the living room with Vegeta watching TV. A few hours went by and Goten and Goku felt their eyes close, and they drifted off. Vegeta smiled at the two. Their attention spans weren't very long when they were bored.

Trunks made it to his apartment and as he made his way inside he saw his father with his arms crossed, leaning against the couch. Trunks's eyes drifted to the people on it, and he smiled. Goten was leaning into his father as they slept with snores erupting from their mouths.

"I believe I'll be leaving now. Their snores are enough to make me go insane and besides I miss your mother."

Trunks closed the door behind his father and turned to the two sleeping Sons. He walked into his room and changed into more comfortable clothes and walked out, placing Goten's assignment on the table. He sat on the chair adjacent from the couch with his laptop and started to get work on reading student's assignments. An hour later he could sense them about to wake up, and he smiled.

"About time you two woke up," said Trunks.

"Huh oh hey Trunks," said Goku. "Well I better get going, see you Goten." Goku used instant transmission and was gone like that.

Goten noticed the stack of assignments, and he took them and started on them. A few hours later he was done, and leaned back on the couch in sigh of relief. "So how was school?"

"Oh you know a lot of idiots and only a few intelligent people. What's there to tell?"

"That's not what I meant. Did you see Trent and his friends?"

"Yeah, and you know what's weird? I heard them talk about what they were going to do to you after school, and it was exactly what Pan saw in her dream. I may have gotten angry."

"Trunks, you didn't?"

"No, you're damn words are in my head. Who would've thought?"

"You got some self-control after all. Dude, I'm impressed."

"Well you have to when you become President of a Corporation. A lot of people like to act like their big shots when they're just a bunch of losers. It's really disgusting. So, how was it being a packrat?"

"Boring as hell. You know I cooked for your father and mine. Apparently, I'm big shot cook."

Trunks smiled. "What would we do without that amazing cooking of yours?"

"You'd probably still be living with your mother." Goten laughed.

"Yeah well you're a lifesaver. If one of us didn't know how to cook, we'd be screwed." Trunks got up to stretch his legs and sat down next to Goten. "I'm bored."

"Well good luck with that. I have to shower. I reek." Goten left Trunks by himself in the living room with a frown on his face.

Goten entered his bathroom, removed his clothes, and stepped into the warmth of the water. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him and opened them to hear footsteps enter the bathroom.

"You know it's not nice to leave a friend hanging when they're bored."

"It's also not nice to invade my privacy."

"You never use to be so modest Goten."

"Yeah, but I was seven and a kid. It's different now."

"It sure is."

"You're one to talk. You use to be a major trouble maker and now there's no hint of it now." Goten washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Well I had to grow up and stop acting like a child. I had a corporation to run. Imagine me acting like an eight year old at Capsule."

Goten laughed. "Yeah, it would be a battle ground." Goten rinsed out the conditioner in his hair.

"When was the last time we fought each other?"

"The tournament after dad left with Ubb to train." Goten rinsed his body of soap.

"Wow! That is a long time. We should spar more often."

Trunks heard the shower turn off, and Goten's head pop up behind the shower door. "Hey Trunks, would you mind passing a towel?"

"Why don't you come out and get your own towel?"

"Come on Trunks you know why?"

"Goten please, it's probably nothing I haven't seen before."

"We were kids not young adults."

"Fine Goten." Trunks shook his head. "You're such a baby." He handed him the towel.

Goten wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the shower to see Trunks still there with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Goten walked out of the bathroom without looking at Trunks. He went into his closet and dressed. He came out to see Trunk sitting on his bed, leaning on his arms. "You really weren't kidding when you said you were bored."

"Nope." Trunks lied on Goten's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt Goten lie beside him, copying his action. Trunks chuckled.

"What?"

"Remember the stage in our friendship when you use to follow me around and did what I did. Man that was annoying. I believe I yelled at you a lot, but you just blew it off."

"Yeah, that was fun." Goten smiled.

"I'm just wondering if we can be more. I think it would be the same as if we were best friends except for groping, kissing, and sex."

A blush came onto Goten's face, but he managed to calm himself as Trunks turned to Goten. "Trunks."

"I have an idea Goten. Why don't we date each other? You can get to know me more better and then you can decide what you want to do."

"That sounds good Trunks. It should be interesting."

"It well be. You'll be dating The Trunks Briefs."

"Don't flatter yourself Trunks." Goten laughed. "Your head might grow bigger."

"All the space for my ever growing brain." Trunks smiled. "So, when would be a good time for you?"

"Tomorrow after my session with my mom."

"Wait, just you and your mom. Man that's toxic."

"Yeah well the therapist thought she was at the root of my problems, and I have to agree."

After they eat dinner and watched some TV, the two friends went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Goten was nervous. His mother was late to their session. He felt awkward with just him and the therapist in the room. He tried to avoid the Dr.'s eyes until his mother came rushing into the room. "Sorry, I'm late I lost track of time."

"How's that possible? You've never been late to anything, ever," said Goten.

"There's a first time for everything," said Chi-chi.

"No there isn't," said Goten.

"Goten, you're mother is aloud to be late. It's not a crime."

"I guess," said Goten.

"Now lets get on with the session shall we?" said the Dr. "So what would you like to talk about today?"

"Why my son is dressed up so nicely," said Chi-chi.

"It was for this session," said Goten.

"Honey, you hate getting dressed up."

"Fine, I have a date after this session, happy?"

"I am happy. You've finally given up that silly notion of Trunks."

"Um actually I'm going on a date with Trunks."

"WHAT!"

"Why?" asked the Dr.

"It's to figure out if I have feelings for him that go beyond friendship."

"That is very interesting Goten," said the Dr. "Now Chi-chi maybe you could try to accept what your son is doing and support him. You're his parent after all."

"And what happens if he does fall in love with him? I'm just supposed to set back and like it?"

"No, he's your son. You try and understand why he fell in love with Trunks in the first place," said the Dr as the phone began to ring. "Excuse me I have to take this." The Dr. closed the bathroom behind him.

Goten got up from his chair and looked around the room to see a TV against the wall, and the remote lied near. He turned on the TV to see a reporter in front of Capsule Corp. "Mom, something's going on at Capsule."

"Capsule Corp. is merging with a company called Tentech," said the reporter. "And now here is the President of Tentech, Yamchas about to speak."

"WHAT!" said Goten as his mother quieted him down.

"Hello everyone. It's truly a pleasure to merge with such a prestigious company like Capsule Corp. I know we will both profit from this business venture. Thank you."

Goten turned off the TV in disgust. "This doesn't make sense. Bulma would never merge with another company. Her company is the most successful."

"It is pretty suspicious," said Chi-chi. "We should go see what's going on.

Goten nodded and smiled at his mother. "Should we leave a note?"

Goten landed with his mother in a secluded place before they saw the paparazzi and reporters gathered around Capsule, waiting for someone to come out. "We should find a way around back," said Goten. Before he knew it, the crowd of people in front where unconscious on the ground and there stood a smiling Chi-chi.

"That's another way to do it I guess," said Goten.

As they snuck pass the receptionist, they made their way to elevator and took it to the last floor. When they got out, they walked towards Bulma's office. Goten was about to knock on the door when he heard Trunks's voice on the other side.

"How could you let this happen, mother?"

"It's not like I just decided this, Trunks."

"I swear I'm gone for a few days and something goes wrong. How could you do this? Capsule doesn't need to merge with anyone. You know how successful this company is."

"It's only for a while Trunks. Just to get his company off the ground."

"He doesn't deserve it. You shouldn't help him. If he's President, then he should be able to build his company from nothing. You know that to mother. I know he's your friend, but he's an idiot lets face it."

"I'm not stupid son. I did this for a reason. I'm not an idiot, and I know you know that."

"What possibly could this merge do for this company?"

"Well merges are done for different reasons as you know. I'm merging with his company to prove how incompetent he is. He can't expect to be successful. Sure his father was a businessman, but Yamcha never listened. He'll regret the day he crossed Bulma Briefs."

"Oh thank kami. I thought you went insane. It's a good strategy."

"Son look there's something you need to do, and you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"You need to come back to work. I know you'll miss seeing Goten at school but at least you get to see him when you go home." Bulma smiled.

"Mom."

"What? I know it's true. You like to be close by. It's cute."

From out side the door Chi-chi turned to her son who was blushing. She frowned and looked away from her son. She sighed as she knocked on the door. "Honey, you need to calm down." Goten nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Who is it?" asked Bulma as the door opened to reveal Chi-chi and Goten.

"We heard the news, and we came right over," said Chi-chi.

"That's really considerate," said Bulma as she looked over at Goten. "Well aren't you dressed nicely?"

Goten blushed as Trunks stepped in. "Mom, Goten and I have a date."

"Oh, well good for you two. You should get going. Nothing more can be done tonight." She pushed the two boys out the door, closing it behind her to see Chi-chi sitting on the couch. "You want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"How do you just accept this?"

"You love your son no matter what he decides to do with his life. We're supposed to love our children unconditionally."

"So do you-

"I approve. Goten would be good for my son. He has a big heart and maybe he doesn't know exactly what he feels for my son yet but I believe he'll find out."

"I'm having a hard time in believing that your son is good for Goten."

"I know my son's track record Chi-chi but despite that I believe he's the one for your son."

"How do you know that Bulma?"

"I've noticed my son staring at Goten like there's no one else in the room. I know the look. It's the same look Vegeta gave me before we were together, and he sometimes still does it."

"I'm going to step back Bulma. If I don't, I'm afraid I'm going to lose my son."

"Good for you Chi. I'm really proud of you. So, do you want to come over for some tea?"

"Sure."


	17. Chapter 17

Goten was sitting on the couch, waiting for Trunks to get ready. He was nervous about the date, but he felt a little excitement at the same time. The sweat in his clasped palms was nothing compared to the loud thumping sound in his chest as Trunks came out of his room with a smile and a pair of soft eyes directed right at him.

"Ready to go, chibi?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you look nice by the way." Trunks walked passed him into the hall with a blushing Goten following him out the door.

He didn't understand how a few words could affect his insides so much, but he felt good about the complement. "Um thanks Trunks."

At the restaurant Trunks watched his friend take in the surroundings of the place, and he smiled at Goten's curious nature. "Trunks, this place looks expensive."

"Yeah I know, but you're really going to like the food here."

"I appreciate it Trunks. I just wish I could pay even half the bill."

"Don't worry Goten. I know, how about you pay for the second date."

"You think that far ahead?"

"Of course I do." Trunks took Goten's hand in his own and rubbed the skin with his fingers. He noticed Goten swallowing the lump in his throat. "Goten, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just not use to this kind of affection in such a public place."

"I'm not really one for showing it either, but there's something about you I'm drawn to. I've learned to kind of go outside my comfort zone." Trunks let go of Goten's hand, and he noticed the change on his face like he was disappointed. Trunks smiled and took Goten's hand back in his. "Don't worry, I won't let go until you say so." Trunks smirked as Goten took his hand back.

"You think you're so charming don't you Trunks?"

"I like to think so." Trunks smiled as Goten smiled back at him and they both laughed.

The whole room was filled with open jaws as they witnessed the two saiyans eating at an alarming rate. Goten and Trunks ignored the stares and kept eating. The chefs were just happy that someone enjoyed their food so much. After Trunks paid for their meal, Goten suggested they take a walk around the city, which Trunks agreed to as he put his car in his capsule.

The night was refreshing and the city lively. Trunks couldn't stop looking at Goten's awe struck face at the city lights. He still couldn't believe it. Goten was the same little boy he had grown up with. When he got excited or curious, the look he was expressing now would show up on his younger face. Trunks looked away briefly to look up at the night sky, and he smiled. Goten's gaze shifted to Trunks who looked happy. Suddenly, Trunks felt a warm arm come around his neck, and he looked towards a smiling Goten. "You don't normally space out Trunks. What were you thinking about, hm?"

"Who do you think?"

Goten noticed Trunks's eyes shimmer in the darkness, and he blushed as he turned his head.

"Goten, look at me."

Goten turned towards Trunks to see a serious look on his face, and Goten grew concerned. "Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten felt Trunks's warm hand, cupping his cheek.

"Nothing." His lips came closer to Goten's ear, and his hot breath made Goten arch his neck. "Just a kiss." Trunks whispered in his ear. He pulled away from Goten's ear but still held on to Goten's cheek. "Goten."

"Hm?"

"It looks like I got you in a daze but no matter." Trunks's lips made contact with Goten's soft lips, and he felt Goten's lips respond to the kiss. The kiss got more intense as their tongues entered each other's mouths.

Goten felt Trunks's arms go around his waist, holding him close to his body, which erupted a groan out of the younger saiyan's lips, which made the older sayian's lips smirk in the kiss as his hand wandered from Goten's waist to his hips, pressing him against Goten. A moan came from Goten and then Trunks broke away from the kiss to see a dazed Goten and a crowd cheering for them. He noticed a blush appear on Goten's face as he recovered from the mind-blowing make out session in front of a crowd of people.

"Wow! This is certainly a surprise," said a male voice.

"Yamcha," said Trunks. "Don't you have better things to do then taunt me?"

"No, not really. I just wonder what your employees would think of you being with another man."

"It doesn't matter what they think. It doesn't affect how I run Capsule. I'm still the same person accept for a few good changes that I feel will benefit the company. I don't even know why I feel like I have to explain myself to an idiot like you."

Goten was becoming increasingly nervous by the size of the crowd until he felt two hands on each of his shoulders. "Bulla, Uub, what are you doing here?"

"We were on a date and then we saw the crowd," said Bulla. "Are you ok? You look uncomfortable."

"I'm not use to large crowds."

"Why were you in one to begin with?" Goten blushed as Bulla's eyes went to her brother, and she smiled. "Oh my kami, you're on a date with my brother so by your blush I'm guessing you two kissed and a little bit more because he's my brother."

"Bulla, can't you tell you're embarrassing the guy," said Uub.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Goten. I'm just happy."

"Don't worry about it."

Goten looked towards where Trunks was to see Yamcha on the ground. Trunks turned towards the crowd. "Don't you all have somewhere to be?" The crowd dispersed as Trunks walked passed Bulla, Uub, and Goten.

"It's best to let him cool down and then ask what's wrong," said Bulla as both Goten and Uub nodded. "Lets just walk a few steps behind him."

When Trunks stopped walking, Goten, Bulla, and Uub stopped. He turned to them and smiled as Bulla ran into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, I won't force you."

"It's good to see you Bulla but-

"You want to be with Goten alone I know."

Trunks watched the couple leave and then he turned to Goten. "Look Goten, I'm sorry about ruining our date. He just said some things that made me angry, and I felt like I had to hit him."

"I'm not one to abject. He probably deserved it. You didn't ruin the date Trunks. I mean I could've gone without the crowd."

"Yeah me to so you think you would be willing to go on a second date with me?"

"Sure Trunks."

In the shower Trunks was having a hard time not thinking about the kiss he shared with Goten in the city. He turned the knob to cold. "This is going to be a long night." Two hours later Trunks came out, wrapped a towel around to see Goten sitting on his bed.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Trunks sat next to him.

"I couldn't sleep, and I know that you were still up."

"Why don't you sleep in my bed with me. Maybe we'll get some sleep."

"Ok." Goten lied down on the left side, turning his back to Trunks who was slipping into a pair of boxers. He felt the weight of Trunks's body lying on the right side.

He pulled the covers over them and turned his body to Goten's back. He decided to be daring and scoot closer to Goten's body. Goten suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist, bringing him in contact with Trunks's body. Trunks felt Goten settle into his embrace, and he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Morning came as Trunks woke up to find Goten gone. He searched for Goten's ki, which was at school. He sighed in disappointment as he looked at his alarm clock. It was 10AM, and he was supposed to be in by 12PM. As he made his way to his office at Capsule, he spotted his mother in the hall.

"Mom."

"Trunks, welcome back son."

"You know where I'd rather be."

"I know sweetie. I would also like to be with your father but business comes first I'm afraid."

"Mom, you don't need to be here anymore. You only came back because I needed a break. You can go and bother father all you want now."

"You know you're right. Today will be my last day. I promise."

"Mom, you deserve to be happy you know. You've done so much for this company."

"Yeah but sweetie I'm concerned this place will make you unhappy."

"I won't let it mom."

"I'm so proud of you Trunks. Now tell me what happened on your date with Goten."

They walked down the hall into his office.

Sitting in his last class Goten looked to the front to see Gohan preparing his materials for the class. His eyes drifted to the door to see Bulla coming towards Goten. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Gohan nodded in understanding as Bulla made her way to her seat.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make," said Gohan. "Mr. Briefs will no longer be the TA for this class. He had some important business matters to attend to, so Miss. Briefs will be replacing him. She has just much knowledge about this class as he does. Now on to the lesson."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As Goten made it to his locker to gather all his books, he heard footsteps stop before him, so he turned to see Paris.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about you and Trunks. The whole school knows."

"So?"

"Goten, don't you know what kind of guy Trunks is. He's going to get bored with you after awhile and go on to the next person his eyes happen to wander to."

"It's none of your business Paris so butt out."

"I'm only saying this because I care about you, Goten."

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"Goten."

He slammed his locker and walked away without looking back at her until he heard a voice he didn't want to hear. "Hey freak, you don't talk to a lady like that."

"Go to hell Trent." Goten walked outside school grounds towards the sidewalk until he was knocked down. "Just great." He got off the ground and faced a very pissed off Trent. "Listen Trent, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, I think I do."

"I'm warning you Trent. I'm tougher than I look. I could hurt you."

"I'm not buying that." Trent threw the first punch as Goten dodged it.

Trent threw another, and Goten blocked his punch with his hand, letting go. Trent came at him head on, and Goten stepped aside as Trent fell to the ground. Goten noticed the anger in Trent's eyes and backed away from him.

"You coward. Are you too afraid to throw a punch?"

"Actually yeah, you could really get hurt."

Trent threw a kick at Goten's head, and he moved out of the way as he threw another kick at him.

"Trent just stop this. This is stupid. Fighting isn't going to lead us anywhere."

"Well aren't you the noble guy. Now stand still, so I can punch your face."

"Sorry I can't do that anymore."

"Oh right because you have Trunks now."

"No, because I realize I need to move on from the past and be happy."

"With Trunks, right?"

"Leave him out of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hit a sore spot? I mean really is he the best you can do?"

"Shut up Trent."

"What are you going to do about it, freak?" Suddenly, Trent felt a punch to his face, and he went down.

"Now stay down."

Goten walked away but as soon as he sensed Trent coming towards him again, he kicked Trent to the ground. "What's it going to take for you to stay down, Trent?" Trent got back up and ran towards, and Goten landed a punch to the gut, and he went down, holding onto his stomach. "I'm not a violent person Trent, but it seems like the only way to get you to back off. Now please, don't get back up, I'm warning you."

As Trent got up to through the next punch, a voice halted him. "Hey! No fighting on school grounds," said Gohan. "What's going on?"

"Your brother is psycho," said Trent.

"I'm psycho, you're the one who won't stop coming at me," said Goten.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Gohan looked at his little brother and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Goten."

"I'm fine. I have to go. I'll see you latter."

Gohan watched as Goten walked out of site of him, and he sighed.

Goten let his feet guide his occupied mind and before he knew it, he ended up in front of Capsule Corp. He shook his head as he began to walk away a voice stopped him.

"Brat."

"I don't want to hear it, Vegeta."

"Fine but let me say one thing."

"Ok, sure what?"

"Don't let your fear dictate how you live your life and try and jump in with two feet. Who knows you might like what you find."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Goten walked until he found a deserted alley. He made sure the coast was clear and flew into the direction of the boulders. He stood for a few minutes before he started pacing. "I never been scared this much in my life before, and that scares me. This can't be a healthy way to live, but I can't leave him either," He pulled on his hair. "Damn it! I don't know if I should just give into my feelings and try or forget them and not try at all."

"Don't do that, Goten."

Goten turned to see the kindness in his friend's blue eyes. He was seeing new expressions from him lately. "I- Trunks what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you didn't back out on our second date."

"Trunks."

"I was worried when I woke up and found you gone. I know something's wrong, and you know you can't deny it. You might as well tell me because you know I won't give up until you do."

"True." Goten smiled. "We've been best friends ever since I can remember, and it's frightening how that all seemed to change in a few days. I mean I've never felt like this about any other person I've dated, and it's kind of overwhelming."

"Believe me Goten, I understand. I've felt this way since you were born. Eventually I learned to embrace these feelings I have for you, and I've never felt better."

"How long did you deny them?"

"Eighteen years. It wasn't until I turned thirteen did I accept my feelings and decided not to tell you until the time was right."

"Trunks, that's along time."

"I know, but it really doesn't matter now, does it? Do you remember any moment in your life when you felt something for me?"

Goten thought for a moment and searched for something in his mind. He closed his eyes not noticing Trunks coming closer to him. He stopped just behind Goten and brought his arms around the younger saiyan's waist, placing his face in the nape of his neck. An image of him and Trunks as babies came to Goten's mind. Little Trunks was holding little Goten against him and smiles were on their faces. Goten focused on the feeling. A warmth along with a chill spread through every part of him, making him feel alive inside. He opened his eyes to feel Trunks's arms around him, and he felt his head lean into the nape of Trunks's neck as Trunks's lips pressed against the sensitive flesh of Goten's neck.

""Eh," whimpered Goten. "Trunks."

"It's ok chibi, trust me, just close your eyes and feel."

Goten closed his eyes. He felt Trunks's warm breath on his cheek and the wetness from his lips as they went along his face and moved to his ear. Trunks nibbled on Goten's ear as he listened to the sounds coming from the younger saiyan. He couldn't believe them, but he smiled against Goten's skin. He moved to the other side of his neck and planted kisses until he stopped at Goten's collarbone, which erupted a disappointed whimper from him. Goten felt Trunks's arms release his waist, leaving Goten standing in front of Trunks with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Goten, you're a super saiyan."

Goten inspected himself. "Wow! I can't believe I didn't recognize it." Goten watched as Trunks transformed into a super saiyan and walked closer to him until there was a little distance between their bodies. "Now we're both super saiyans." Trunks smiled as he felt Goten's hand caressing his cheek. Trunks didn't know what hit him when Goten passionately kissed him on the lips. He was surprised, but he deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Goten's waist, he pressed their bodies together, earning a moan from both of the saiyans. Their ki's started to flare up which didn't go unnoticed by their fathers.

"Goku, what's going on?" asked Chi-chi.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"I'm going with you."

Bulma was flying her helicopter over the boulders when she spotted her son and Goten kissing. She smiled and turned to see Goku appear with Chi-chi before her. "Hey you two, you came to check out what was going on?"

"Yeah, apparently we didn't need to come all this way," said Goku.

"We would never see this if we didn't," said Bulma.

Chi-chi looked down at the two, her eyes directly on her son. She smiled, realizing her son looked happy and safe in Trunks's arms. "You're right Bulma," said Chi-chi. She turned towards the couple and smirked. "Hey you two get a room."

The two boys separated with blushes on their faces, and were surprised to see their families here. They returned to their natural selves.

"It's about damn time," said Vegeta as he showed up with his daughter, Gohan, and his family.

Wow! That was amazing," said Bulla. I felt that from home."

"I know. What power that is between the two of them," said Gohan.

Trunks crossed his arms with an annoyed look and before he opened his mouth, Goten spoke. "We're glad that you are all thrilled about our make out session, but we would appreciate if you left us alone."

"We'll go, but I'm making a special dinner tonight, and I expect you to bring Trunks and his family with you," said Chi-chi.

"Ok."

Goten watched as his family and Trunks's flew away, and he smiled as he turned to Trunks whose eyes were already on him. "Why are you always staring at me?"

"Well either I have a problem or I think you look beautiful."

"I'm going to go with you have a problem." Goten smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Very funny Chibi." Trunks said as he circled around him.

"Are you trying to make me dizzy?" Goten followed Trunks's movements with his eyes.

"Nope, I'm trying to do this." He picked up Goten in his arms and flew with him away from the boulders with Goten struggling in his grasp.

"Hey Trunks, let me go. I can fly on my own you know."

"I know, but I'm not ready to let you go, not just yet." Trunks nuzzled the flesh of Goten's neck as Goten groaned. His lips began to descend lower on the neck, and Goten whimpered as he picked on the skin with his teeth.

"T-Trunks don't stop."

"Whatever you say chibi." Trunks tore open Goten's shirt and brought his lips onto his collarbone and descended to his torso and then his navel and came back up to bring his lips to his nipple. Trunks heard all of the sounds Goten made because of him, and he was satisfied as he pulled away. Looking at Goten, Trunks noticed how out of breath Goten was. "So, I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

"Yeah I did so why did you stop?"

"We're in mid air chibi. If I continued devouring your body with my lips, then we might crash into something."

"Oh uh right." Goten blushed in embarrassment, burying his head in Trunks's chest.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassment chibi."

"Shut up Trunks."

"That was mean but I think we should go to your mom's now. I would like nothing more not to go and take you home and do interesting things to your body but also I know a Son can't deny a good meal."

"As usual Trunks, you're right."

"I love being right." Trunks gave Goten a quick kiss on the lips before he flew with Goten to the Son home.

Trunks landed a few feet away, and Goten was curious. "What's up?"

"I thought you might want to button up your shirt before we go to see your family, or I could do it for you."

"Sounds good." Goten stood right before him with a smirk.

Trunks grabbed Goten's shirt collar, bringing Goten's body against his. He buttoned his shirt without looking down at the shirt and staring directly into Goten's eyes the whole time. "I'm done."

"That was pretty impressive Trunks. Where did you learn that trick?"

"Lots and lots of practice. Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Trunks and Goten walked around to the backyard to see a table full of food outside and Goku chasing Pan around until she headed straight for Goten. She jumped right into his arms and hugged him with all her might. "Hey Panny, having fun?"

"Yep now that you two are here."

Trunks realized that Goku was still heading Pan's way and before he could warn her, Goten was swept up in his father's arms and swung around in the air as Pan grabbed onto her grandpa. Trunks heard the sweet laughter coming from Goten's mouth, and he felt good inside. "Hey big brother."

"Bulla, why are you smiling?"

"Why do you think?"

Trunks's eyes moved to the bite mark on her neck, and his eyes widened. "Bulla, you didn't?"

"I did."

"How can you be so stupid? Mom and dad are going to kill you."

"They already know."

Trunks looked over at his parents who appeared to be ok on the outside, but they were brewing with strong emotions in the inside. "You know they're furious right?"

"I know, but I wanted it. It was like I couldn't stop myself. I wanted it so bad. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Trunks's eyes went to Goten, and Goten felt someone was looking at him, so he turned to the eyes of his best friend and smiled at him. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Trunks turned back to his sister. "So, are you two mated completely?"

"Yes we are, but he's somewhere where dad can't hurt him."

"Grounded?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Can't see Uub."

"Nope. I know I deserve the punishment, but I love him Trunks. And."

"And what?"

"It was really good sex."

"Bulla! I don't want to hear this."

"You're just crabby because you're not getting any."

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair and glared at her. "First of all Bulla, my sex life is none of you business and secondly I need some space. Trunks walked away from Bulla and found a tree to lean under. Hey sighed as he closed his eyes and began to relax until he sensed two people. "Mom, dad, I would really like to be alone right now."

"I know sweetie, but we need to talk about your sister," said Bulma.

"I only found out just a few minutes ago, and you know father you could've stopped them."

"Oh don't pin this on me boy. I couldn't sense them."

"What!"

"You heard me."

Trunks's eyes widened in horror as he realized he left one of the ki bracelets on the counter of his bathroom while the other one had been on the dinning table. "It's my fault. I left them out where they could be taken easily."

"Boy, what are you talking about?"

"The ki bracelets."

"You IDIOT."

"It was an accident. How was I supposed to know they would be doing that?"

"I'm not giving you a head start."

Trunks started to fly away from his father as he chased him around in the sky. "Dad I'm sorry, but you didn't think this would happen to Bulla someday. You know Bulla if she wants something, then she's going to get it."

Before Vegeta could get his hands on his son, a voice interrupted him. "Dad, stop this. I love Uub and Uub loves me. You can't blame Trunks. You know I would have found another way." Vegeta came down from the sky as Bulma met him on the ground. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not very common for saiyans to mate at an early age when the feelings are strong for one another, but it's happened. I understand but at the same time I'm your father and naturally I want to protect you from this."

"Oh dad. I love you." Bulla hugged her father tightly. His arm went around her.

Trunks sighed in relief as he touched the ground, noticing his mother looking at him. "Mom, no don't." Trunks felt his mom squeeze him in her arms. He turned to look at Bulla. "Thanks a lot Bulla."

"What? I didn't do anything. I wanted to hug dad."

"Yeah, but you know when mom gets emotional she heads for one of us."

"Oh right, I remember." Bulla smirked.

"You're evil."

A voice called out to announce dinner was ready, and the Briefs family went to join the Son family at the table. Many conversations went around the table and everyone was having a good time. It was getting late, and Chi-chi suggested that the Briefs stay the night. They had plenty of room.


	19. Chapter 19

Goten was rolling out a sleeping bag beside his bed for Trunks to sleep in as Trunks walked out of his bathroom in boxers and jumped on Goten's bed. "Well I guess I'm sleeping in the sleeping bag."

"Don't be silly chibi, we're sharing your bed."

"What! No Trunks. What if we get in trouble?"

"Don't worry so much Goten. You know if you don't lie down beside me, I'll just lie down beside you in the sleeping bag."

"Damn it Trunks. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I love you so much chibi."

"Alright fine, I give in." Goten lied on his side of the bed as he felt Trunks's body lie beside him.

"It's really that bad, chibi?"

"No, I just don't want to get yelled at."

"You don't want to hear yelling, huh?"

"No."

"What if the yelling is coming from your mouth?"

Goten was confused until Trunks's hand ran up his thigh and a whimper came from his mouth. "T-Trunks, are you serious? Here?"

"Why not chibi?"

"I can give you a million reasons why Trunks."

"And I can give you a million reasons why we should." Trunks came down to Goten's face and pecked him on the lips and then he moved on top of Goten, straddling his waist. Goten groaned at the contact of their bodies. "Goten, I need to know right now."

Goten could see Trunks's eyes in the darkness. They showed nothing but love for him. He felt his body relax, and he smiled up at Trunks. "Yes."

"That's what I was hoping." Trunks started his descent down Goten's neck, and Goten responded loudly from his mouth. Trunks smirked until Goten grabbed him and switched their positions. "Taking charge, hm? Lets see what you got." Trunks was challenging him.

Trunks watched as Goten removed his wife beater, and he crawled on top of Trunks and took off Trunks's boxers and his. He pulled the covers over their bodies and pressed his flesh against his as Trunks moaned in pleasure. Trunks didn't have time to respond as Goten attacked his body with his lips and as Goten heard the sounds coming out of Trunks's mouth, he wondered if he sounded the same. Goten felt Trunks's hand on his back move onto his butt and squeezed it hard, which got Goten's attention.

"Trunks, not so hard."

"What can I say I got carried away." Trunks reached his hand, and Goten took it in his and started to suck on his fingers slowly.

Goten smiled at the reaction as he pulled away to see a frustrated look on his friend's face. He got off from on top of Trunks and lied beside him. "Trunks, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, chibi?" Trunks turned in bed to face him.

"I'm a virgin."

Trunks lied in the same position Goten was in accept his arms went around his head. "Wow! I don't know what to say."

Goten sat up in his bed with his back to Trunks. "Go ahead Trunks I know you want to."

"What are you talking Goten?"

"Laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you, chibi?

"It just seems like something you would tease me for."

"Things change Goten. Honestly I probably would've made fun of that a year ago but I realize it's a choice that I respect you for."

"Really." Goten faced him with a hopeful face.

"Really now get back over here."

Goten rested between Trunks's legs with his head on Trunks's chest. "I think we should get some sleep Trunks. This just doesn't feel like the right time to do it."

Trunks sighed as he ran his fingers down Goten's chest until they landed on his manhood, and he began to stroke the flesh as Goten let out a moan. "That's too bad chibi, I could've done things to you that would have your whole family wake up." He brought his hand out from under the covers and rested it against Goten's choice. "Goodnight chibi." He kissed his head, closed his eyes and left Goten wanting more of him. Trunks didn't wake when Goten turned in Trunks's arm on his back. His lied back down on his chest and his arms placed on Trunks's hip, and Trunks's arms automatically came around him to lie on his back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chi-chi put the last bowl of rice on the table and smiled to see a completed breakfast meal. She turned to see her husband had just come in from sparing along with Gohan with eager smiles on their faces. "Wow Chi, you've really outdone yourself this time," said Goku.

"Thanks sweetie. Gohan will you wake up your brother and Trunks?"

"Sure mom." Gohan left as soon as his wife and daughter Pan came in and sat down at the table. Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla came in soon after.

Gohan made his way upstairs and stopped at Goten's door. He opened it slowly and quietly, and his eyes bugged out to see his brother and Trunks naked as the day they were born with Goten lying on top of Trunks with Trunks's hand running up and down Goten's pale, white skin subconsciously. He took a few steps back and out of the room, closing the door behind. He didn't say anything as he made his way downstairs and into the dinning room.

"Gohan, are they coming down? Hello, son can you hear me?" asked Chi-chi.

"Um I didn't want to wake them."

"Oh for kami's sake," said Vegeta as he got off his chair and made his way to Goten's room and as he stood before it, everyone in the dinning room could hear him shout, "Get your butts downstairs, or I'm coming in there."

In a second Goten and Trunks were down stairs, dressed, and sitting at the dinning table. Pan smiled at how Vegeta seemed to get things done when he wanted something. "Wow! Vegeta, that was impressive."

"Thank you Pan," said Vegeta.

During the meal Goten occasionally felt Gohan's eyes on him, which was annoying to him. He sensed that his brother knew something he didn't, and he felt a little unnerving about it. After everyone finished eating, Gohan pulled Goten aside to talk outside. "What is it Gohan? You've been staring at me throughout breakfast."

"Did you and Trunks have sex last night under mom's roof?"

"What? No Gohan. That would be crazy."

"Then why did I see you two sleeping on your bed covered by blankets with no clothes on."

"We wanted to, but I decided it wouldn't be a good idea."

"You mean he wanted to."

"Gohan, you don't know what you're talking about. I am capable of making my own decisions, and I'm sick of you thinking that Trunks makes all my decisions. I want him. I want him to touch me. I want him to love me. Do you get it now Gohan? Should I get more graphic?"

"No no I get the hint Goten. You've made your point. It's just going to get some getting used to."

"I understand Gohan." His eyes gazed at the sky, and he smiled, realizing he would be going home with Trunks. He felt a tap on his shoulder he stared into the eyes of Trunks's worried sister.

"Trunks was called away to Capsule. He'll meet you at home."

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but it can't be good."

"Well alright, I'll see you around Bulla."

Before Goten took off into the sky, he felt something holding him back. "Uncle Goten."

"Pan, I have to go."

"Don't go."

Those words made him stop in his tracks. He remembered those words from when his father had to leave when he was little. The hurt found its way to his heart, and he turned towards his niece. "I'm not going anywhere." Goten smiled as he picked Pan up, putting her on his shoulders as flying around the house. Her laughter was all he could hear as he settled on the ground, letting Pan off his shoulders.

"Uncle Goten, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Panny, why?"

"Your worried about Trunks. I know. After what you told my dad, I'm not surprised."

"Pan! Your dad is going to kill me because you heard that. It isn't something you should be hearing at your age."

"Probably not but the look on Trunks's face was priceless. His eyes lit up and a blush appeared on his face. It was so sweet and funny at the same time."

"He heard what I said. Did anyone else?"

"My mom, but she won't tell grandma. She knows how Grandma will react, and I doubt she would want to hear her scream at her."

"I love you Pan."

"Love you to Uncle Goten." Pan smiled as her mom came up behind them.

"Well here you two are," said Videl. "You just love hanging out with your uncle don't you Pan?"

"I do mom. He's the coolest uncle ever. I'll see you around uncle Goten."

"See you later Pan." He watched the two walk away and was about to leave for the second time until his mom's voice stopped him.

"Goten."

"Hey mom."

"I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah um I was wondering if I could ask you something before I go."

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"How did you deal with dad being away for a long time?"

"It wasn't easy at first, but I love your father, and he loves me. I knew what his life was before he met me, and I know him now. Your father is the greatest man I've ever known, and I'm so proud of what he's done and hopefully what he will do in the future. Why do you ask?"

"It was just so hard for me when he wasn't around when I was small. I mean Gohan did what he could, but it just wasn't the same you know."

"I can understand." Chi-chi put a hand on his shoulder. "You have him now Goten. He's not going anywhere."

"She's right son," said Goku.

"I know. I have to go now it's getting late." As he flew off into the sky, he watched his parents smile at him. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool wind hit his face. He could sense Trunks was back from Capsule, but his emotions were heated. He opened the door to hear the shower running, and he made his way to Trunks's bathroom. "Trunks."

"I don't want to talk about it Goten." Trunks came out of the shower as Goten ogled his wet, naked body, but he turned away, embarrassed that he had been staring. Trunks walked into his room without a towel on and sat on his bed, covering his body with his blanket. He looked up at his lover and took his hand, stroking the skin. "Lets just relax chibi, just you and me." He pulled Goten on top of him, putting his arms around him. Goten smiled as he heard Trunks's strong heart beat lull him to sleep. Trunks felt Goten relax, and he soon drifted off into sleep, letting his worries disappear for the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday morning brought the light through the blinds of Trunks's room as Trunks woke up to realize his body felt lighter. He turned in bed to see Goten lying beside him. He rolled on his side and scooted over to Goten's body, wrapping his arm around Goten's waist, bringing him closer to his body. He buried his face in Goten's neck, sniffing his scent. He heard a giggle erupt from his counterpart. "Stop Trunks, that tickles." Goten turned his head to face Trunks who crawled on top of him.

"I'll do more than that chibi I guarantee it."

Goten blushed. "R-really?"

"Yes and all the clothes you're wearing is just disgraceful but don't worry I can help you."

Goten just laid back as he watched Trunks remove the clothing from his body. Trunks's eyes never left Goten's as the last item of clothing fell off. Trunks couldn't stop smiling, which made Goten a little nervous. "Trunks." Before he could say another word, he was on his back with Trunks pressed up against him as he groaned. Trunks kissed from the nape of Goten's neck to the part of his back before the tail scar. A disappointed whimper erupted from the younger saiyan's mouth as Trunks smirked with delight. "Be patient chibi. I promise to make you feel good." Trunks licked two of his fingers and stuck them inside Goten. "I just need to prep you first."

"Oh kami Trunks." Goten felt Trunks's finger come out of him, and his fingers grabbed Goten's hips, placing himself before Goten's entrance. "Goten, this will hurt at first, but I promise it won't last long."

"Ok, I trust you Trunks." Goten got on his hands and knees with Trunks never letting go of his hips. Slowly, he felt Trunks enter him, and he hissed in pain.

"Goten."

"Keep going Trunks. I-I'm fine." Suddenly, Goten felt a searing pain in his body, but he ignored as Trunks was fully inside him.

"You're doing great Goten now this will be the good part." Trunks started to move in and out of Goten at a rapid pace, and Goten came to meet him every time. As they grinded bodies, Trunks's hand left Goten's hip and found its way to his lover's manhood, stroking the skin as Goten arched his body.

"T-Trunks, I-I'm going to-

"I know, release." Trunks watched as the juices flowed out of his lover and onto the sheets of his bed. He lapped up Goten's juices as Goten was catching his breath. Trunks removed himself from him and lied beside Goten on the bed and both were breathing heavily.

Goten looked over to Trunks to see his eyes glazed over and a smile of contentment. He moved from his side of the bed to lie on top of Trunks's body. Trunks sighed in pleasure as his lover's body made contact with his. Trunks pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies. "Trunks."

"Hm." He replied lazily.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Goten." His fingertips caressed the skin of Goten's back. "I'm exhausted so lets get some sleep."

"Sounds good Trunks." Goten closed his eyes and drifted off along with his lover. He didn't get much sleep as he awoke to an interesting dream. He looked at his lover who looked like he was having a very good dream. He couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. He buried his face into Trunks's chest, and his lips started kissing the skin, which woke Trunks up from his dream.

"Huh, Goten what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Goten's lips made their way to the nape of Trunks's neck and sucked on the skin which made Trunks moan.

"Goten you can't-uh distract-uh." He was squirming underneath Goten's kisses, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, and drawing him closer for Goten's pleasure. "Chibi, tell me."

"I want you." He flipped Trunks on his back, which surprised Trunks. He grabbed his hips. He centered himself at Trunks's entrance and plunged right into him that knocked the wind out of him.

"G-Goten-uh-please."

Goten smirked as he obeyed his command. He moved in and out of Trunks at a frantic pace to keep up with Trunks, and he couldn't tell whose moans were whose. Finally the juices came as Goten drank them up. He left Trunks's body and lied beside him.

"Damn you chibi. I'm too tired now to listen to what's bothering you, but I will ask you in the morning, and I expect an answer."

"Sure thing Trunks." His eyes began to close. "Sure thing." Goten felt a kiss on his lips before he slipped into slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

He was unwilling to open his eyes in fear all that he had seen was only a dream. He would never know until he did. Water was all around him and as he looked around he realized he was in a rejuvenation tank. He closed his eyes and wanted to scream, but he knew it would do him no good. This was real, and he knew he would have to accept it. He sensed a presence nearby, and he called out. "Hey, whose there?"

"Goten, I'm glad you're awake."

"Dendei, get me out of here."

The namek pressed a button, which elicited a hiss from the door and as it opened Goten fell out onto his knees. A blanket covered him as he looked up to see another familiar face. "Mr. Popo."

"It's good to see you awake. We weren't sure you were going to make it."

"Yeah, it was like you were somewhere else."

"Well from the looks of it I'm at kami's lookout. How long was I out?"

"Two years," said Dendei.

"What happened?" asked Goten.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Mr. Popo.

"I can't seem to remember."

"A monster called Denkcus attacked earth two years ago. Vegeta and Trunks eventually defeated him. Everyone survived," said Dendei.

"What happened to me?"

"During the battle you were impaled pretty close to the heart by a telephone pole. No one took it as hard as Trunks did when his father had to tell him that you weren't going to make it. He carried you hear while the fight continued, told me and Mr. Popo to do everything we could to save your life. After the battle ended, he would come up here more than anyone to check on your condition. Eventually when it looked like you weren't going to pull through, he stopped coming. It broke my heart."

Goten tried to find the words but none came.

"Goten, we should get you dressed and headed home. I'm sure everyone will want to see you," said Mr. Popo.

"Right."

Goten waved to Dendei and Mr. Popo as he flew down the lookout. He flew in the direction of Capsule Corp house. He sensed his family there, and he wondered why. He landed outside the gate and as he walked up the door, he could feel his heart beat with nervousness. His arm trembled as he made contact with the door, but he decided against knocking. He flew up to a second story window he knew so well. He smiled remembering how he use to sneak into Trunks's room at night and play videogames with him until the sun came up. He peered into the room to see the back of Trunks's body on his bed. His purple hair unbrushed. He watched as Trunks rolled over onto his back, staring into space until he noticed that Trunks sensed something watching him from outside. His eyes gazed out the window and widened at who was there.

"G-Goten."

"I was wondering if you could let me in." Goten smirked.

Trunks stood on his bed, undoing the clasp on the window and pulling it up to let his best friend in. "You're-

"Yeah I'm alive, but I was pretty close to death. I heard what happened while I was incapacitated. Trunks, are you there?"

Trunks turned his attention to Goten with tears in his eyes, which surprised him because Trunks rarely cried. "I-I thought you weren't going to make it. You flat lined a bunch of times and came back and then you just flat lined. There came a point where it was too painful to stay." Trunks stood up from his bed and ran his hands through his tangled, purple hair. He turned to Goten whose arms were open, and he smiled at how ridiculous his friend looked.

"Come on Trunks you know you want one."

"You are an idiot chibi." Trunks came into Goten's arms and held him tightly, which earned a hiss from Goten. "What's wrong Goten?"

"I forgot about the wound from the fight. It still hurts, weird."

"It is pretty weird. You know we heal fast. Maybe because it's such a severe wound, and you're half-saiyan."

"I missed your logical take on things so why is everyone here?"

"Your father is coming back tonight."

"I don't want to see him Trunks. Maybe it's fine with everyone else that he leaves whenever he feels like, but I can't handle it right now."

"You know you're being really selfish right now Goten."

"I don't care, and I don't want to fight with you. I can't be here when he comes, so I'm just going to go. I'll see you around Trunks."

Before Goten could make his way out of Trunks's window, his hand stopped him. He turned to an expression he couldn't read. "Goten, you can't run away from him like you did when you were little. You need to talk to him about what you're feeling."

"I know, and I will but not right now."

"So does that mean you're going to stay?"

"Yeah I'll stay since you would be lost without me."

"Please Goten don't flatter yourself."

"Alright but your messed up hair, bags under your eyes, your skinny body, and your ragged clothes say differently."

"Wipe that arrogant smirk off your face Goten or I'll do it for you." His smirk out rivaled Goten's.

"I doubt you could."

"Don't underestimate me chibi. That would be your first mistake."

"What would be my second?"

"Not keeping your guard up." Trunks tackled Goten to the ground, and they began to wrestle on the floor.

The people downstairs heard the thump. Gohan decided to go up and check on the commotion. He opened the door, and his eyes widened. "Goten, y-you're-

"Alive, I didn't notice." Trunks got off of Goten's body that he had been straddling. Goten stood up as Gohan grabbed him into his arms and held him tightly. Trunks smiled and left the room to give them their privacy.

As he made his way downstairs, he entered the sitting area to see everyone, and his smile came up again and everyone noticed.

"Well you look happy, Trunks. What's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Goten woke from his comma."

"WHAT!" screamed Chi-chi.

"He's upstairs with Gohan right now."

Just as Chi-chi was getting ready to run upstairs, Gohan came in with a sadden look on his face. Chi-Chi stopped and looked at her son. "Gohan, what happened?"

"Goten, he, when I mentioned dad, he said he didn't want to be here when he comes, and he used instant transmission. I didn't even know that he could do that. I just wonder why he doesn't want to see dad."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair and turned to Gohan with an annoyed look.

"What?" said Gohan.

"Really Gohan? You have no clue why. I would think you would know your brother better than that." Trunks was almost out the door before Gohan's voice stopped him.

"I don't have the kind of bond you have with my little brother, but I still care about what happens to him. I will ask Goten myself about my father."

"Fine with me I'm going to go find him."

"You won't be able to," said Vegeta. "I can't sense him."

"You've got to be kidding me. He's masking his ki. What an idiot. I'm still going to find him to knock same sense into him."


	23. Chapter 23

Goten landed in front of Satan's house and sighed. "This has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever had. Oh well." He rang the doorbell and was surprised to see the champion himself at the door. He looked surprised but pleasant to see him.

"Goten, how unexpected. Come in."

"Thanks Hercule." Goten heard the door close behind.

Hercule led Goten to his living room, and they sat down. "So, what brings you here?"

"My father comes back today, and I need a place to lay low for a while. I just can't handle him coming and going out of my life. It's hard for me and no one else seems affected by it but me."

"I understand Goten. My father wasn't around to, but I learned to accept that he wasn't coming back, eventually he never came back."

"Thanks that helps."

"Your dad is different. He's a nice guy who would never hurt a fly. He loves you and that's more than I can say for my father. You're lucky."

Goten was shown to a room where he lied down. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. When Hercule came in to check on him, he noticed Goten was having a troubling sleep, so he shook him to wake him up. "Huh, wha?" He looked at Hercule with tears still wet on his face.

"You were having a nightmare." He sat on the bed and faced Goten with a concerned look on his face. "What was it about it?"

"Nothing important. I think I should go. It's only a matter until someone finds me. Thanks Mr. Satan.

"Wait!" said Hercule as they entered the hall.

"Please don't tell anyone I was here."

"Goten, this isn't the way to solve you problems. Believe me I know."

"I know, but I need some time alone time to sort out my thoughts."

Hercule watched Goten walk down his path way and turning the corner until he was out of site. He walked back inside and debated whether to call Videl to let her know what direction Goten was headed.

Goten made his way to the Satan mall and decided to see a movie. He figured it was a place no one would even look. In the dark theatre he snuck into Goten began to relax and let his troubles melt away. As the credits rolled up, he left the theatre and made his way to the bathroom. He relved himself and was about to button his pants until a voice froze him.

"Hello Goten."

"Trunks." He zipped up his pants, washed his hands, and turned toward him. "How'd you find me?"

"You've got to be kidding me right? Who knows you better than I do? You may have been able to mask your ki, but it really pays off when you listen to your best friend."

"I'm not going back Trunks, so you can forget about it."

"He's already at my house Goten. He wants to see you. He loves you. You're his son. I'll be right there with you." Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten felt the weight of Trunks's hand on his shoulder, and the warm feelings it stirred up inside him. A blush formed on his face, and he tried to calm down, but Trunks's worried look in his eyes wasn't helping. "Alright fine, you've convinced me." Goten smiled at him.

"Good. I was worried I would have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming." He smirked, which caused a blush to appear on his face.

Trunks and Goten made it out of the mall to see that the sky was dark. Trunks turned to Goten to see a guilty look on his face. "Don't worry Goten, they will understand."

"I hope you're right Trunks. I would rather not be yelled at."

Trunks laughed as they flew towards Trunks's house. "Now you better not think about flying off because I will go after you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, It's a promise."

Goten and Trunks landed in the yard and walked in to the house to see Goku standing by the couch, smiling at his son.

"Goku, where is everyone?" asked Trunks.

"They went to sleep. Do you mind if I talk to my son alone?"

Trunks looked at Goten who nodded at him, which meant he could go. Goten waited until he could feel Trunks's ki farther away. He turned to his father and before he could say something to him, he felt his father's arms around him. "I missed you son." Goten's eyes began to water and fall down onto his father's clothes.

"I heard about what happened," said Goku as he released his grip from his son. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault dad. You had some things to take care of. I understand." Goten turned away from his father, looking down the dark, empty hall. "I'm tired I think I'll go to sleep. Night dad."

"Night son." His eyes were still worried.


	24. Chapter 24

Goten got settled back at home in his room. His mother came in to check on him. She sat next to him on his bed. "What's bothering you, sweetie?"

"I-how come you and every one else doesn't seem bothered by the fact that dad comes and goes?"

"Everyone has their way of coping when your father leaves. You just feel it a bit more because you've been without him for so long."

"How do you deal with it mom?"

"Well at first I use to cry so much because I missed him and then I understood better why he wasn't around. I love the person your father is, and I wouldn't change him for the world."

"Is that what love is? Accepting the person for who they are?"

"Yes honey. Why, did you find someone I don't know about?" Chi-chi smiled at her son as a blush appeared on his face.

"Mom!"

"What? You know I'll find out who the lucky girl is eventually."

Goten felt something drop inside him as his mother closed the door behind. He sighed. "You already know him." He lied on his bed. "Trunks."

Trunks just got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked towards the fogged up mirror. His hand wiped away the condensation to see two blue eyes starring back at him. He hardly recognized them, so cold. They no longer had the life them they had as a child. _Trunks. _He turned around to see nothing there, but he recognized the voice. "Goten." He knew he heard his name called from his mind, so he tried something.

_"Goten. Goten, can you hear me?"_

_ "Trunks, what's going on?"_

_ "Apparently we have a mental bond."_

_ "Wow! How cool is this?"_

_ Trunks rolled his eyes. He was such a child, but he liked that about Goten. "It's very cool Goten."_

_ "So, what are you doing?"_

_"I just got out of the shower, how about you?"_

_ "Goten blushed, and his body began to react to the dirty thoughts his mind came up with. He shook those thoughts away. "I had a talk with my mom."_

_ "Really, about what?"_

They talked all through the night and into the learning morning, talking about the days when they were kids and life was a little simpler.


	25. Chapter 25

Bulma had just finished fixing the gravity room when she spotted Goten at her door. She walked up to him. "Hey Goten. Trunks isn't here right know."

"Um, I came to talk to you actually."

"Oh, well come in then." Bulma smiled at him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know this is none of my business but how did you know Vegeta was the one?"

Vegeta stopped in the hallway. He was curious of the woman's answer. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"I'd have to say from the beginning. He was a challenge, and any man before had never challenged me. I knew I wanted him with me forever even if it meant he would never love me. His presence just makes me feel strong. Why do you ask Goten? Is there someone special in your life?"

"Don't you mean she?"

"No. If I've learned anything from my parents, which I have, it's that love isn't restricted by just the opposite sex. You can be in love with a girl, or a guy. I don't care. Love is all that matters."

"I never thought about it like that before."

"So may I know who this lucky person is?"

Trunks came bursting through the door and into the hall before Bulma could receive an answer from Goten. He didn't notice his mother or Goten until he felt their kis attention on him. He turned and was surprised to see his best friend with his mother. He stopped where he was and a curious look came to his face. "What were you two talking about?"

"Your father."

"You two talked about dad."

"Yep I was just telling Goten about how I knew your father was the one for me."

"Really?" He looked intently at Goten and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just curious is all."

"Why?"

"Well isn't it obvious," said Bulma as she smiled at her own discovery. Bulma was off in her own dreamland until Trunks snapped her out of it with a hand on her shoulder.

"What is?" asked Goten as Trunks turned to him.

"You're in love."

"How can you tell mom?"

"A mother can always tell but in this instance it's in his eyes. With your father it's in what he does."

Trunks looked into Goten's eyes to see what his mom was explaining to him, but it only made Goten uncomfortable and annoyed. "Trunks, stop it would you?" He turned away from Trunks.

"Sorry Goten so who are you in love with?"

Goten was interrupted by his vibrating cell phone. "Hello, hey mom sure I'll be home soon, bye. I have to go. See you around Trunks, and it was nice to talk to you Bulma." Bulma and Trunks went outside to see Goten fly off into the sky.

Goten came in the door to see his mother's disapproving look. He tried to pass her and get to his room quickly, but her voice stopped him. "Just where do you think you're going young man?"

"Um to my room."

"You do know you start school tomorrow."

"Of course mom I knew that."

"Right. Now make sure you get a goodnight's sleep. You need to be sharp and ready for learning."

"I will mom don't worry."

Chi-chi watched her son go upstairs and sighed as she turned back to prepare dinner. A few minutes later she heard her husband come through the door, and she smiled at him as he kissed her on the cheek. He sat down at the table with his body hunched over the table.

"What's wrong Goku?" She sat next to him as the food cooked. Her hand took his, and he looked at her.

"Goten's not happy with me Chi-chi. I think he can't get over the fact that I abandoned him. I need to know, am I a terrible father? Am I a terrible husband?"

"No. You raised Gohan to be a strong, good man. You've been a wonderful husband despite the times you aggravate me. I married you because I love you for who you are. I knew what I was getting into. Goten just started to get to know you during the marshal arts tournament, after the defeat of buu, and beyond. Goten is hard to read. He wasn't always that way but since he's grown up he's become an interesting man."

"I want to make amends with Goten, but I don't know how."

"I'll help you." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

She removed the food from the pans and plated them, placing them on the table. She called Goten down. He sat at the table and waited for his mother to sit down. Once they were all at the table, they dug into the food. Chi-chi could feel the tension in the room, so she decided to start a conversation. "I saw Bulla today. Apparently she's seeing Uub."

"What! Really that's great," said Goku. "I knew they would be a good match. You can just tell."

"Sure it's great for them but wait until Trunks and Vegeta find out. I feel bad for the guy," said Goten.

"Oh yeah right I didn't think of that," said Goku.

The phone rang, and Goten got up to answer it. "Hello."

"Goten."

"Hey Hercule, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could come by. I have a disciple here who is making trouble. Will you help settle him down?"

"Sure, I'll be right there, bye." He turned to his parents. "I have to go help Hercule with something. Can I go mom?"

"As long as you're back before it gets dark."

"I will. See you later."

Goten landed in the arena to see a fighter attacking all of Hercule's fighters. He slowly walked up to the man and knocked him to the ground. The fighter turned around to see Goten had hit him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Who are you to hit me you loser?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm proving that I can be Hercule's number one disciple."

"By knocking all these fighters out."

"What else? You idiot."

"What's your name? I'm Goten."

"Naragoto."

"You can't just knock people out while they can't defend themselves. That's crazy."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Kick your butt."

"Is that so? Bring it on."

They both took their stances as the other fighters watched in interest. Naragoto was throwing punch after punch, but he couldn't land a punch on Goten. He knocked the guy out cold, and the crowd cheered him as Naragoto was taken away. Goten looked up at the sky to notice the gray clouds. He tared his eyes away from the sky to see Hercule walking up to him.

"Thanks a lot Goten."

"No problem Hercule."

"Did you patch up things with your dad?"

"I'm not ready."

"I'm not one to push you."

"I know and thanks for understanding. Well I have to go. My mother will have my head if I don't get home." Goten waved at Hercule before he flew off to his house.


	26. Chapter 26

Goten made his way into Orange High and sighed. He remembered last year with all the bruises and hurtful comments made by his peers. High school would never be the same without Trunks by his side. He opened his locker, got his books, and headed to homeroom. Before lunch started, he went back to his locker to put away the books he didn't need and took out the books he needed for his two remaining classes. He was about to head to the cafeteria, but he felt his body slam against the lockers.

"Hey loser, stay out of my way. Can't you see you're taking up my space?"

"Sorry Jin, I forgot how much space your body took up." Goten smirked at him. He saw the anger in his eyes as he lifted him into his arms and threw him hard into the lockers. Goten was slumped against them as Jin, and his gang walked away from him, laughing their heads off.

After Goten ate his lunch outside, he came back inside and into his next class. The bell rang, signaling his last class would begin soon. He made his way to his seat away from the jocks and cheerleaders. The professor came in and told the class to quiet down. "I have an announcement to make before I discuss the class. We have a man who has a lot of experience about business who will be with us this year, so I want you to show some respect to our guest."

Goten couldn't help but be curious about this mystery guest, and he didn't know why. He heard another pair of footsteps enter the room, and his eyes widened, his heart was beating loudly, and he felt his body start to sweat. "Why?" He whispered. He took a deep breath and contained himself to look down at his best friend who felt someone looking at them. His blue eyes went right to his, and he smirked. "I'm in trouble." He said inside his head. "Big, big trouble."

"I'm Trunks Briefs, and I'll be talking to you about my experiences in the business world this year." Before he got another word in, the girls screamed in an excitement, and the jealous boys were brooding while the jocks were cheering.

Goten shook his head as he rolled his eyes. Trunks was popular. He would always be popular while he would be the guy who everyone ignored, made fun of, or beat up. He never had these problems when he and Trunks were going to school together. He shifted in his seat and winced at the bruise forming on his back. It would be sore, but he would be ok.

The professor brought the students back to his attention. "I know how you're all excited about having Mr. Briefs here for a year, but you will treat him with respect, understand. Alright now lets get started with talking about the syllabus." Goten spaced out the professor and found his eyes wanting to see what Trunks was doing but he didn't want to risk Trunks's eyes on him. The bell rang, and class was over for the day. As Goten made his way down the stairs, he noticed a crowd of girls surrounding Trunks, and he laughed as he walked out of the room, knowing Trunks heard him. Goten came to his locker, taking all of his things out of it and putting it into his backpack. When he closed his locker, he heard a familiar voice trying to find him through the swarm of students.

"Uncle Goten."

Goten went toward the voice and picked her up onto his shoulders, so she wouldn't be crushed by other people. "Pan, what are you doing here?"

"Grandma Chi-chi is talking to a girl."

"Why should I care?"

"Grandma says she's your fiancé."

"What! You've got to be kidding me. She's choosing who I should marry now."

"She says after the scare you gave her, she realizes how short life is, and you shouldn't waste it being single."

"Well I have to talk to her and sort this out."

"Good, that girl's really stuck up."

Goten listened to Pan about her day at school while still on his shoulders. He smiled about her excitement and thought about how he use to be like that. A frown appeared on his face. Pan noticed a figure leaning against the entrance of the school, and she smiled. "Trunks."

"Hey Pan, what are you doing here?'

"I could ask you the same question."

Goten listened to Trunks and Pan talk while he just watched them. As soon as they stopped, they both stared at him. "What?"

"Your mom has gone off the deep end this time Goten," said Trunks.

"I know, but I can deal with it. I'll just tell her I don't want to get married."

"She is not going to take that very well."

"She'll just have to accept it Trunks. I'm not just going to settle down with someone I don't love."

"Way to go uncle Goten. I mean my parents got married because they loved each other," said Pan. "Grandma and Grandpa got married because they loved each other and don't forget 18 and Krillin."

"You forgot Bulma and Vegeta," said Goten as Trunks snorted. "What this time Trunks?"

"My parents, are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yeah, if any two people are truly in love. It's your parents."

"What makes you think that Goten?"

Pan was intrigued.

"Well for one their fights. It's enjoyment for both of them. When no one is paying attention to them, they stare at each other, and I think I've been over more times than I'd like to when your parents are having sex. I mean where have they not done it?"

"Hopefully not my room," said Trunks. "You know the more I think about what you said the more it makes sense. Since when did you take an interest in my parents?"

"I get bored easily," said Goten as he smiled.

Trunks laughed. "So, you want moral support?" Goten felt the warmth from Trunks's hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't want you to be there when all the screaming happens. It's not pretty believe me."

"What are you kidding me that's the best part." Trunks smirked. "And you're my best friend, so I want to come and be on your side."

"Ok, but I've warned you."

Trunks drove Goten and Pan in his car to the outskirts of the city and to their home. Pan got out and ran to the house. When she went inside her grandma's house, her eyes widened. "Valese."

She turned to Pan with a smile. "Hi Pan, good to see you."

"I can't say the same you hurt my uncle."

"I was just telling your mother how sorry I was. I regret what I did. I love Goten, and I want to marry him."

"Like hell you will."

"Trunks, what a surprise." She noticed Goten standing behind him. "Hey Goten."

"What do you think you are doing here Valese? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." He turned to his mother. "I'm not getting married to Valese or any other woman you choose for me. I know you're concerned about what happened, but I'm still here. I have a life to live, and I won't spend it tied down to someone I could never love. You just want grandchildren." Goten walked out the door while Trunks and Pan followed him.

"I can't believe you stood up to grandma like that. You're my hero," said Pan as Goten smiled.

"Thanks Pan. It's good to know you're on my side. You know you're dad thinks I should settle down to."

"Of course he does, he's a momma's boy," said Trunks.

"So are you Trunks," said Goten as Pan laughed.

"Whatever," said Trunks. "I have to say though I'm impressed but more than that I'm proud of you. You know what you want."

"Thanks Trunks that means a lot to me." Goten placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and smiled at him. Trunks thought he saw something in his eyes but dismissed it.

"Grandpa," said Pan as he gathered her up in his arms. "Hey Pan, how's it going?"

"Grandma was talking to Valese about marrying uncle Goten, and he stood up to her and told Valese to go away."

"Really, he did now," said Goku as he looked right at his youngest son. He put down Pan, and she went inside her house. Goku walked towards him. "Goten."

"I know it's not respectful to talk back to my mother but when she tries to run my life, I get defensive," said Goten.

"I understand son, but she just wants what's best for you."

"She wouldn't know the first thing dad. She wouldn't even now that I've found someone."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Goku and Trunks. "That's great son." He smacked his son on his back as Goten hissed. "Goten are you ok?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit." Trunks muttered as he crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business."

"Since when chibi? I'm your best friend remember and besides you've been in my business plenty of times. And who's this someone anyway?"

Goten watched his father go inside their house, closing the door behind him. Goten turned to Trunks who was waiting impatiently for an answer. "Well?"

"I spared with Uub early in the morning."

"I didn't feel your ki."

"How would you know unless you felt for it willingly?"

"Just what are you trying to imply Goten?"

"N-nothing, I'm just teasing you Trunks. You don't have to get so mad with me."

Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry chibi, work has been rough, but I want to know about this person you're with."

Goten was hesitant at first, but he knew if he didn't say something, that Trunks would annoy him until he did. "There's really nothing to tell. They don't know I like them, and I think they wouldn't like me anymore if I said something to them."

"Well that really tells me a lot."

"It's all you're getting."

"Oh come on Goten, tell me something." His curiosity was overwhelming.

"Well this person is the best person I know."

"If you're saying that, then I have to meet this person and help you win their heart."

"No way Trunks just let it be."

"Why? Why won't you take a chance? Maybe you'll be surprised."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

They walked towards Goten's house as Valese walked out. She smiled sadly at Goten and then got into her car, driving away. "I wonder what that look was about?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Before they made it inside the house, Goten sensed a familiar power level and heard Trunks call out to them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You're mother thinks we need to bond."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted some alone time with your companion."

"My companion." Trunks was confused at first but then he looked at Goten. "You mean Goten?" His father nodded.

"Did she say why she wanted to see me?" asked Goten.

"No."

Trunks and Vegeta were off into an area where they could have privacy. Goten turned towards his house and decided to see Bulma before he confronted his mother. He flew off into the direction of the city. He landed at the front door of Bulma's home and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps come to the door. His eyes faced Bulla's, and she smiled. "Hey Goten. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom wanted to see me, and I don't know why."

"Oh sorry come in."

"Mom! Goten is here." Bulla left the room and went down the hall.

Bulma led Goten into the living room, and he sat down beside her. "Bulma, what am I doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about your feelings for my son."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Trunks is my best friend."

"You can't fool a romantic Goten."

"How'd you know it was Trunks?"

"Well when you were about to respond to my question about who you loved, Trunks came through the door, and a blush spread on your face."

"Oh."

"I always had a feeling you were the one for my son."

"Wait. You would allow it?"

"Yes. I believe you make him a better man."

"Bulma, I can't. Besides the fact that he would never feel the same, I would lose my mother."

"Lose your mother?"

"She would probably disown me or better yet hate me because I don't live up to her cookie cutter life for me. I'd rather have your son as a friend then nothing at all. Even if he felt the same, she wouldn't let me anywhere near me. She would probably send me off to college far, far away."

"How about we get some air?" Goten nodded and followed her into the backyard. They sat outside. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Pretty much since I became a teenager. You won't tell Trunk, promise me."

"I promise Goten, but you know eventually you'll have to tell him yourself."

"I guess."

"So, I heard what happened today with your mother. Pan called and told me. She really loves you, you know."

"Yeah, she's the best my niece."

"You know your mother has always been an aggressive person. That's how she got your father, but he loves her to so it worked out with that situation. I understand she did it because she feared you would die before she had any grandchildren from you."

"It always seems to be about her you know. She never considers what I want and now I have abandonment issues about my father."

A frown came onto Bulma's face. She thought about Vegeta and how whenever he went out for the day, he would always come home later in the day. He stayed with her, Trunks, and Bulla. She never understood it. He could've left at any time to leave her with the children, but he stayed. Her smile came back.

"I know how much my father means to his friends and family. He's the earth's hero. He protects the earth and fights evil and although I see that, I see something else that no one else seems to see."

"And that is?"

"Someone who loves his first son more than he ever loved me and how could he? We're practically strangers."

"Goten. Don't say such things."

"It's true." He sighed. "I have to go. My mom's going to not be happy that I'm not home." Before he flew away, he turned to Bulma. "You're a great mom Bulma. Trunks and Bulla are lucky."

"GOTEN!" yelled Bulma. He didn't turn and stop. He just kept going.

Bulma sunk into the chair and cried with her head in her hands. An hour later she calmed down and looked up at the sky. It was going to rain. She got up and was about to go inside, but she noticed Trunks and Vegeta had returned from their bonding moment. "So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"You really don't want to know mom." Trunks blushed.

She turned to Vegeta and smiled. "You embarrassed him, didn't you?"

He smirked but frowned along with his son.

"What?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She ran her hand through her hair.

"Your face is wet," said Trunks.

She brought her fingers to her cheek and wiped them away. "Oh well I was cutting an onion, and they make my eyes tear up."

"Bulma," said Vegeta.

They way he said her name in a soft and caring voice, though he would never admit he spoke that way to her, she felt her defenses come down as she came into his arms. "Oh my kami, Vegeta." She started to cry, and he felt her tears on his clothes. He brought his muscular arms around her. His face was full of concern, and Trunks was floored by the whole scene before him that he almost forgot about Goten.

"Mom, where's Goten?"

"H-h-he's at home," she replied.

Trunks tracked Goten's ki to find he was at Hercule's. "He's not at home. He with Videl's father."

"Go ahead son." He nodded at his father and flew off. He knew his mother was in very good hands.

Vegeta was silent as he comforted his mate with his actions. He wanted to ask what made her so upset, but he had a feeling that it was Goten's decision if he wanted to reveal himself. He felt Bulma relax in his embrace, and he pulled away to look at her but no letting her go completely.

"Why? Why did you stay?"

He looked right into her glassy, beautiful eyes and responded. "You know why."

She smiled as she brought her lips to his in a kiss. It soon became very passionate as he responded to her kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

It was raining hard as Trunks flew towards Hercule's home. He could care less about the weather. He just knew something was not right with his best friend. He landed at the front door and pounded the door with his fist until a woman answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Trunks Briefs. Is Mr. Satan in?"

"Oh of course Mr. Briefs come right this way." She led him into the living room, and he waited as she went to get him. He looked around the room and spotted picture frames with pictures of Videl with Pan, Hercule with Pan, and them all together. He heard Hercule come in as his servant left the room.

"What happened Hercule?"

"He came here really upset. He wouldn't tell me what happened. I let him stay in one of my rooms. He's probably asleep by now. You're welcome to stay if you want. I already let Chi-chi know where Goten is."

"Sure."

Hercule called in his servant and asked her to call Trunks's mother to let her know Trunks was staying over. Trunks sat on the couch, running his hand through his hair. Hercule sat down as well. "What happened?"

"I-I wish I knew. All I know is that after Goten talked to my mom she was upset. I think she was sadden about whatever he said."

"Well why don't we deal with this situation in the morning."

"Alright. Thanks Hercule. I can see why Goten comes over here."

Trunks was shown to his room by Hercule's servant and given dried clothes to change into. As his fingers lingered on the lamp switch, he hoped things with Goten could be resolved in the morning, but he knew deep down, things wouldn't be. He pulled the switch and closed his eyes. He drifted off.

Goten was having breakfast with Hercule in the kitchen as Trunks made his way carefully down the hall. He didn't want Goten to spot him. He wanted to surprise him and as Trunks snuck up quietly behind Goten, Hercule smirked. Goten felt a warm hand on his shoulder and jumped from his chair and had Trunks in a chokehold.

"G-goten, c-can't breath."

Goten's eyes widened as he realized he had his best friend in a chokehold. "Trunks. What are you doing here?"

"We-well I-I'll tell you when you let me go."

"Oh sorry Trunks." He let go and watched Trunks catch his breath.

"I came to talk to you. After you left, I came back with my father to see my mom crying. Now what did you say to make her upset?"

"I just told her about what it was like for me at home: my mom trying to marry me off, my dad's absence from my life, and my feelings about how my father likes Gohan more than me. I don't know why she would be so upset about that though."

"My mother gets upset when people she cares about aren't happy. Why would you tell her?"

"I wasn't going to lie to her Trunks. She's your mother, and she can get scary."

"Just tell me Goten. How can I help you?"

Goten turned away from Trunks as a blush formed on his face. His mind went to a dirty place. He took a breath and calmed down. "You can't just mind your own business Trunks. I can handle it."

"Really, cause you're doing such a good job so far."

Trunks's sarcasm annoyed Goten. "You know Trunks you're starting to piss me off."

"Well maybe if you dealt with your problems instead of complaining about them, things would probably get better."

"I don't have to take this from you." Goten started to walk away until an arm held him back. "Trunks, I'm warning you."

"What, what are you going to do about it?" Trunks held him tightly in his hold. "You can't escape me Goten."

Before Trunks could comprehend what happened, Goten pecked him on the lips and ran out of the room. As soon as he got outside, he flew towards home. Trunks stood in silence coming to terms of what just happened. He walked out of the room, down the hall, and out the door, leaving Hercule wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Trunks stood outside wondering if he should talk to Goten, or if he should go home and sleep on it. He flew in the direction of his house.

Goten went straight to his room. He didn't feel like arguing with his mother about her choice to marry him off. He lied on his bed, realizing he could lose his best friend in the world. He wanted to cry out, but he would be heard. He got off the bed and walked around his room. "If I just explain to him that the kiss was just to mess with him, then maybe he would understand." He sighed. "I'm an idiot. I just couldn't help myself his lips just looked so enticing."

"Whose lips?"

"Oh my kami. Gohan, you scared me."

"Answer the question Goten?"

"No one's. I'm reciting a few lines of poetry for class."

"Goten, I know your schedule. I know you're not taking Poetry."

"What are you my mother?"

"No, I'm your big brother who is just concerned about you. Now what's going on?"

"My life is none of your business so stay out of it. Now I would appreciate if you left my room."

"Wow! From all the screaming up here it sounds like Goten needs to get laid. You're so cranky."

"Shut up Yamcha." He shut the door, leaving Gohan and Yamcha in the hall. He opened the window of his room and flew towards the lake. He lied down on the grass, closed his eyes, and let himself drift off.

When Trunks got home, he found his mother in the kitchen putting food into capsules. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"We're going over to Chi-chi's."

"Why?"

"Well all our friends will be there, and it will be nice to catch up and reminiscence."

"I don't know mom."

"Trunks did something happen with you and Goten?"

"No. I would rather just stay home."

"Alright but staying here won't solve your problems."

"I don't have a problems."

"Well if you don't have problems, then you'll have no problem coming with me, your father, and sister to Chi-chi's house."

"Fine."

Goten opened his eyes and sat up. He heard many voices and turned in the direction to feel familiar kis at his house. "Great, mom just had to throw a party." He lied back down, looking into the sky. He felt the sun shine on his face and decided to go for a swim in the lake. He threw off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and he jumped right in. As he closed his eyes, he let his body drift for a while. When he opened his eyes, he saw the light from the sun. He swam to the surface and broke for air. He eyed the other end of the lake and smirked. He began to swim laps in the lake not noticing someone walking towards the lake. As soon as Goten made it to the other side of the lake, he sensed Trunks's ki. "Damn it." He said in his mind. "Why did he have to come?" Goten sunk himself into the water to not be seen as well as hiding his ki.

Trunks sat by the lake when Bulla came over and sat next to him.

"What's up big brother? Why didn't you want to come here?"

"How'd you know-

"Mom told me."

"Of course she did."

"Come on Trunks you know mom cares about you."

"You know sometimes I think she cares too much."

"Yeah, but she's always been that way just ask dad."

"I'd rather not."

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Goten."

"Wow, I thought it would take longer to get something out of you."

"Well I need to vent. We had a fight. I was trying to help him, but he's a stubborn idiot. I don't know why he won't accept my help. I'm his best friend for kami's sake, but I guess that doesn't mean anything anymore."

"Trunks, of course it means something to him. He's just going through a rough time right now."

"I have a feeling this rough time has been going on since he was little. The signs were there, but I just couldn't seem them back then."

"You mean with his mom and dad?"

"Yeah and if he can just tell them how he feels, then maybe they will understand. Bulla, I think he's just scared. He's definitely scared about something."

"What do you think it is?"

Trunks remembered the quick kiss Goten had laid on his lips. A blush rose on his face and suddenly his eyes widened. He calmed himself down, and his face became serious. "I think I know, but I can't tell you until I figure this out for myself."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Goten. I need to talk to him."

Goten sensed their energies further and further away, and he sighed in relief as he got out of the water and lied on his back. "That was close."

"What was close?"

"Kami, you scarred me Trunks."

"This is the second time but this time you don't have me in a head lock."

"Yeah, you should be so lucky."

"Goten, that's not even important right now." Trunks noticed Goten was only wearing his boxers, and he took a minute to run his eyes over his, muscular, pale torso. He realized what he was doing, and he looked away form his friend's body. "Put your clothes on."

"Why? It's hot outside."

"Because I said so."

"Geez Trunks, you sound like my mother." He put his pants on and zipped them up. "I'm only going to meet you half way." He kept his shirt off.

"Fine whatever. Look Goten, I can't imagine what you've been through with your father away most of the time, and your mother always trying to control you, but you have to talk to them about how you feel. It's the only way to mend the relationship you have with them."

"Where did this all come from?"

"I've been watching too many talk shows on my days off."

"You have days off?"

"Hah hah, very funny Goten. You steered me off topic so what do you think?"

"I know it's a good idea Trunks but-

"But there's something else you're worried about, right?"

"Yeah, but you already know what that is, don't you?" His eyes showed fear. "My mom would kill me if she knew, and you probably hate me."

"No Goten. You're my best friend I could never hate you I just-

"Don't feel the same way about me. I understand Trunks. I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all. I'm glad we could get that out of the way."

Before Trunks could respond, his cell phone rang. As he looked at the number, he knew he had to answer the call. "Goten."

"It's ok man it's important. You should really take it." He watched Goten walk away.

By the time Trunks had finished his phone call, everyone was leaving the Son house. He decided to head home but before he could fly off, a voice stopped him. He turned to see Marron waving at him. "Hey Marron."

"Trunks, I haven't seen you in like forever. How are you doing?"

He didn't really want to talk to her, but he didn't want to be rude. "Well Capsule's doing really well."

"That's right. You're the president. It must be the coolest job."

"I wouldn't say the coolest, more like the most important job I've ever had."

"I'll say especially with such big shoes to fill."

Trunks swallowed his anger at Marron's rudeness and took a breath. He already felt the pressure at work. He didn't need it from the outside.

"So, are you free tomorrow night?"

He could tell where this was going. Ever since sophomore year of high school, he had slept with almost the whole population of girls in his school. After he graduated high school and went to work for Capsule, he changed his sleeping habits. He decided his behavior needed to change, and his priorities changed to concentrate on working hard. He thought it couldn't hurt to go out with her and see how it goes. "Yes I am."

"Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night with me?'

"Sure, sounds good."

She wrote down her number, which she handed to Trunks. "How does 7'o clock sound?"

"Good, I'll pick you up."

"Such a gentlemen." She smiled at him.

He watched her leave with her parents, and he flew in the direction of his house. As he slipped under the covers of his bed, he couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart for Goten. Honestly, he didn't know how he felt about his best friend. He never thought of Goten romantically, but he admitted to himself that Goten was an attractive guy. His body was tight and muscular in the right places. He shook his head in frustration. He decided to sleep on it, but his dreams wouldn't let him rest. He went into the backyard to get some air. He could feel a certain part of his body react to his dreams. "No! No this is not happening. I can't feel this way."

"Sweetie, what are you doing up so late?"

"Mom, I know you want to help me, but I need to be alone right now."

"Alright but if you want to talk, you know where I'll be."

"I appreciate it."

After a few more hours of thinking, he became tired and went back inside to sleep. When he hit the pillow, he was out.


	28. Chapter 28

In the morning he was going to business meetings and looking over important documents for the company. By the time his day was done, he was exhausted and ready to go home and relax in his own bed. As he looked at his watch, he realized he had to change and get ready for his date with Marron. He drove up to Marron's place nicely dressed in a suit with brushed hair. He rung the doorbell and waited for a response. The door opened to reveal a smiling Krillin.

"Hey Trunks, I see you've come to pick up my daughter."

"Yeah, is she ready?"

"Not yet, but you know how women are."

"Sure I do."

"Now you take good care of her."

"Oh daddy, don't worry. He'll take good care of me, isn't that right Trunks?"

"Yes I will."

"Marron, you know your mother and I won't be here when you get home. Trunks, when you drop her off, don't go inside with her just bring her home and leave, you understand."

"Yes sir."

"Good, you two have fun."

At the restaurant Trunks pulled out Marron's chair, and she sat down with a smile on her face. "Well thank you Trunks."

"It's no problem."

She reached out her hand and took his. "You know I'm glad you're here with me tonight Trunks. I really like you. I've always liked you."

"I'm glad I came to Marron." His words felt forced, and he couldn't shake it.

Trunks ate his dinner and tried to listen to Marron talk at the same time. It proved challenging and annoying to him at the same time. He noticed she would take a bite and continue talking. He couldn't understand why she wasn't digging into her plate, the food looked awfully well to him to just take small bites. After dinner they both got back into his car. During the ride Trunks could feel her eyes on him the whole time, which made him feel uneasy. As soon as he parked, he got out of the car to pull the door open for Marron. They walked towards the door of her house and stopped.

"Well it was nice catching up with you Marron."

"Trunks, do you want to come in?"

"Your father just said-

"Come on Trunks, it won't be for long. I just want to hang out with you more."

"Well ok."

Marron and Trunks entered her house, and she closed the door behind him. He looked around to see how nice the place looked for being so small.

"I'll be right back Trunks. I just want to let my parents know I got home safely."

He heard Marron go upstairs. While he waited, he looked at the pictures of Marron and her parents as well as her friends. Trunks turned to hear Marron calling his name from upstairs, so he went to see what she wanted. He opened a door to see Marron in nothing but a robe with a seductive smile on her face. She took his hand in hers, closed the door behind him, and sat him on the bed. "Trunks, you know I want you."

"Marron, I told your father that I would leave as soon as I got you to the door."

"Trunks, don't worry he'll never know about this. They won't be back for hours and besides I know you want me to." He watched as Marron untied the latch of her robe to see her naked body before him. Before he could say anything, she was straddling his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was struggling about what to do. He hadn't had sex in a while, and it made him crabby. On the other hand this didn't feel right. He wanted to commit to only one person, sleep with the same person every night, love only one person for the rest of his life. One nightstands left him wanting more, and he wanted to be with someone who could satisfy him. He knew if he had sex with Marron, he would eventually move on from her to the next f**k. He sighed as he looked up at Marron's lustful eyes waiting for him.

"Marron, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. I want you to." She took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, but his hands stopped her.

"I don't want to Marron. I don't want you. I'm sorry." He removed her from his body, placing her on her bed.

"Why not? Am I not attractive?"

"Yes you are, but I'm not physically attracted to you and that's not all that matters. I need to be intellectually and spiritually attracted to someone."

"Since when?"

"Since I got to know myself a lot better, I've realized I want to commit to one person that I can truly love and that person isn't you. I'm sorry if you thought other wise, but I have to go." Trunks left Marron's room and drove home with a lot on his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Goten was stocking the shipments of dog food that had just arrived this morning. He started working at Hercule's Pet Shop a week ago, but he got right into the swing of things. After he finished stocking the shelves, he came up to the front desk to see his boss talking with a customer. The customer left and the boss's attention went to Goten.

"You've been doing a good job Goten."

"Thanks Mr. Sin-gee."

"I'm sure glad Mr. Satan recommended you. I never had so many customers saying how much they appreciate your services."

"It's no problem. I really like this job."

"Well good, now get back to work."

"I will."

Goten was in the middle of grooming a dog when his boss came into the room with a worried look on his face. "Mr. Sin-gee, what's wrong?"

"There's someone here who claims to be your grandfather. He wants to see you, but he looked pretty suspicious to me with what he's wearing."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

He put down the brush he was holding and walked out into the front of the store to see a tall figure dressed in black. The figure started to walk outside, and Goten followed him. He followed the figure to a secluded spot, and the figure stopped before him. "Who are you?"

"I'm not here to hurt you although it's ironic considering who I used to be."

"Why did you say you were my grandfather? My grandfather died when my father was little."

"I am not Gohan. I'm your biological Grandfather. Your father's real father. Allow me to introduce myself." He brought down his hood. "My name is Bardock."

Goten's eyes widened. He was practically the splitting image of his father. He knew he was supposed to be dead so what was he doing here. "H-how is this possible?"

"Some fat blue guy sent me down here to set some things straight."

"Oh! You mean King Kai."

"Yeah.'

"So what exactly do you have to set straight on earth?"

"There's been a rift between you and Kakarott, my son."

"My dad's name is Goku now."

"Right, I also have some mends to make with him as well."

"Like what?"

"I think he deserves to know about his life before he came to earth."

"Sure, it makes sense, but you can't help me."

"I never held my son but before my death I knew what he was going to become. It made proud to know someone would defeat the monster that blew up my home."

"Frieza."

"Yes and then I come to know my son has settled down, gotten married with a son and then you come along, the second son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're something special kid."

"Believe me I'm not, and I don't know what you mean. I have to get back to work." Before he could go back inside, his boss came out to him.

"Mr. Sin-gee."

"Take the day off Goten. You've done a good job. I insist."

"Thank you."

Goten turned to face his grandfather. "Well, why am I special?"

"Well I don't now about you, but I think the person whose been keeping a close watch over you thinks you're pretty special to them. You know I think that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself though."

"Someone's here?"

"Yeah, I thought you would've sensed its energy."

It was familiar, and he knew by the butterflies in his stomach whose it was. "Trunks."

"So, You've heard everything," said Bardock. "And you would be?"

"Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta's son, interesting. I'm surprised he's settle down much less found love with a human woman."

"Well people change. He's a good person now."

"So, you know all the horrible things he's done right?"

"All in the past where it's intended to stay but it's funny coming from your mouth. You killed groups of innocents and took their planets for Frieza without a thought."

"I admit that it was wrong working for that monster, and I agree about the past, it should stay in the past. So, you know my grandson?"

"We've been best friends ever since he was born. I've always looked out for him."

"Is that right? Well it's nice to meet you Trunks.

They shook hands, and Goten sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I have to admit I thought you were going to kill each other."

"Not much point in it. I'm already dead," said Bardock.

"So, you want to see your family?" asked Goten.

They were on their way to Goten's home. He could sense his grandfather's nervousness while Trunks was still suspicious of him, and his intentions on Earth. They landed near the house, and Goten could sense his father coming out. When he did, he was surprised to see the man before him.

"Kakarott."

"Father, how?"

"I'll explain everything later but what you need to know now is that I have been sent here to help mend the relationship with your son and to develop ours before I have to go back in a year."

"Why?"

"It's the only way I can go to heaven."

"So let me get this straight, if you help Goku and Goten mend their relationship and reveal to your son his life before earth, then you get to go to heaven. Is that about the size of it?" asked Trunks.

"Wow. You got a smart friend here Goten. Maybe you should tell him to stay out of our business."

"Well I've never had much luck of that. Why start now?" Goten looked at Trunks who smirked right back at him.

"Do you two have a mind connection or something?"

"You could say that. We fused when we were children," said Goten.

"That's a very old saiyan practice. History says that when two saiyans fuse, there's a risk they become mated for life." He turned to Trunks. "I would hope you're not mated to that rich, cocky, snob and Vegeta's son no less. I'm very disappointed."

He watched his grandfather walk away with his father to talk and discuss some things. "Yeah well get in line," said Goten. He looked over to Trunks whose face was covered by his hair. Goten walked up to him but before he could get to him, Trunks spoke.

"Do-do you think he's right?"

"About being mated to each other. I don't know for sure."

"How do we find out?"

"Well I think some saiyan history would help right about now but where would we start?"

"I would probably want to know if any saiyan males mated without fusion, but I don't know the answer."

"It was looked down upon. Any saiyan males found together were put through a torturous death," said Vegeta.

"Dad. You heard about Bardock?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, I could sense him from where I was."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know but keep a close eye." Trunks nodded along with Goten as Bardock returned with his son.

Bardock grinned. "Vegeta, what a surprise. Should've known you'd show up." He turned to his son. "Is it alright to meet the rest of your family?"

"Sure you can," said Goku. "I trust you." He turned to his son before he took his father inside.

Vegeta came up to Goten. "What was that all about brat?"

"It means he's not here to harm anyone."

"What! You believe him."

"He's my father. I believe him."

Vegeta leaned in to Goten's ear. "I know you know." Goten's eyes widened as Vegeta flew off in the direction of home.

Trunks walked up to Goten and looked at him in curiosity. "What did my father say to you?"

"He knows Trunk."

"He knows what?"

"That I love you."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Chi-chi and Bardock.

"Oh no," said Goten. He turned to his best friend. "Trunks, I think you should get out of here."

"Goten, you know I can't do that."

"Please Trunks. I don't want you to get yelled at. I'll deal with their wrath. Besides I can take care of myself. I'll be ok."

"Alright fine Goten." Trunks flew away as Goten watched him. He turned to his mother and grandfather who were waiting for an explanation.

Trunks couldn't shake the worry he was feeling for Goten, but he made it pretty clear that he could handle his family himself. Quite frankly Trunks thought it was a lot to take on. He landed in the back yard and came in into the kitchen to see his mother had just hung up the phone. "Hey mom."

"Well there's my baby boy."

"Mom, really, you have to call me that?"

"What? You're my baby even though you're a man."

"Gee thanks mom so who was that on the phone?"

"That was Marron. She wants to see you again."

"What? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be with her."

"What did you do?'

"I just went on one date with her."

"Are you serious? Why did you do that?"

"Oh I don't know I thought I see if I had any feelings towards her, and it turns out I didn't."

"Well you'll have to call her back and let her know that you don't want to see her again, but I want to know what happened at the Son's house."

"How much did dad tell you?"

"Well, that Goten's grandfather is back for a little while, and he has something's to deal with before he goes back to other world. Vegeta says he's not to be trusted."

"So what do you think?"

"I agree with your father. He was very serious about his concerns."

"I am to."

"What are you worried about sweetie?"

"I learned recently from Goten that he loves me, and Bardock and Chi-chi happened to over hear his confession to me. He told me to leave, so I wouldn't have to deal with their harsh judgments."

"Wow! That's love right there." She felt his eyes on her. "And don't glare at me young man." She turned to face him with serious eyes. "Do you love him to?"

"I don't want to discuss this mother. I'm going to my room."

She sighed as he disappeared around the corner. She turned towards the sink to see dirty dishes. She finished them and before she could turn around, she could feel Vegeta in the room. "Bulma, what are you thinking?"

"Huh oh I'm just curious." She turned to face her mate. "What do you think about Goten admitting that he loves Trunks?"

"It was not accepted on my planet, but I realize this is earth. Kakarot's brat has feelings for my son. My son, I have no clue but if he does love the brat, there's no way I could stop him from being with him."

"Good answer." Bulma smiled at him. "You want to know what else is good?" She stood before him, very close to where their bodies were almost touching. She heard Vegeta grunt before she kissed him. He deepened the kiss. They didn't see the smiling face of their daughter, spying around the corner. She turned quickly and walked down the hall to her room.


	30. Chapter 30

After Trunks finished his work around 10pm, he headed over to Goten's house. While he flew there, he searched Goten's ki to find it was calm and steady. It made him nervous but he needed to know what happened after he left Goten alone to deal with his family. He landed a few feet away and walked up to the house. He sensed that everyone was asleep even Goten. That explained his ki. He flew through the window Goten kept open in his room and as soon as he got in, he hid his ki, so he wouldn't be discovered. He walked up to his sleeping friend and sat down on his bed. His hands felt the fabric of the bed as he looked up at his peaceful, smiling friend, but he could see past his expression. Something happened. He could tell by the tear trails on his face. He got up and walked around the room, running his fingers through his untamable hair.

"Trunks." He turned around to see his sleepy friend sit up in his bed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. It's 10:45. Shouldn't you be out partying?"

"That's you Trunks, remember."

"Oh yeah right." He laughed, which made Goten smile. He face turned serious. "Goten, what happened after I left?" Trunks sat beside him on the bed. Trunks felt Goten's head lean against his shoulder.

"Lets just say my mom is going to be keeping a closer eyes on who I bring home."

"Well she's done a good job so far." Trunks smiled.

"Good point. Well mom told everybody and Videl and Gohan were shocked, Pan was happy, and I had to explain to my dad what homosexuality is, so it was a very uncomfortable conversation for everyone in the room. Grandpa was silent the whole time, but he was giving me looks of disdain. I told them they didn't have to worry because you don't feel the same feelings for me, but my mom still insists on being overbearing."

"Right." He felt a stab in his chest because of Goten's sadden voice. He didn't know what to do. The warmth of Goten's head on his shoulder comforted him as he felt his eyes close.

He was shaken before he could sleep. "What?"

"Are you falling asleep on me? Am I that boring?"

"No of course not Goten. It's just been a while since I had a good sleep with Marron not getting the hint that I don't like her in a romantic way and the piles of work I deal with on a daily basis, I'm exhausted."

"That's rough man. Maybe you should take a vacation. Your mom could take over for a little while."

"I'm sure my mom would love that."

"Yeah so."

"I can't Goten. A lot of important things are happening this month."

"Your mom can take care of it Trunks. At least think about it. Promise."

"Alright I promise I'll think about it."

Trunks didn't know why, it was as if his arm had a life of its own, his arm went around Goten and lied on his leg. Trunks could feel Goten's ki rise. Goten's eyes widened, but he managed to calm down. He was confused about his best friend but maybe Trunks was just scared of his feelings for him. He hoped that's what it was because what he was about to do could be fatal to their friendship. Goten placed his hand on Trunks's thigh and gripped the muscle as he ran his fingers up and down his leg. He noticed Trunks tense and then relax before he looked at his friend.

"Goten."

"Trunks." Goten didn't say another word as he pressed his lips against Trunks's. Goten could feel Trunks's hesitancy, but he didn't pull back. He let Goten explore his mouth with his tongue, and Trunks could feel the warmth spreading to every part of his body. He was curious, so he did exactly what Goten did to his mouth. He heard Goten moan in his mouth, and the feeling was exhilarating to him. He would never tell Goten that. He had to stop this before it went any further, so he pulled back from him. He got off of the bed, leaving Goten in a haze.

"I'm sorry Goten. I have to go." He flew out Goten's window and flew home as fast as he could. Everything he ever knew about relationships had changed. If a male saiyan chose to be with another saiyan, the consequence was a slow painful death but on earth if a male decided to be with another male, then some approved while others were merciless with their judgments. He thought about how much attention Goten would get by the media and all the scrutiny he would receive if he decided to be with him. He didn't want that for him. He didn't want the harshness of his world to take away Goten's free sprit. No, he couldn't do it.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day at work Goten walked the dogs near the beach in the morning. He watched all the people having fun, and he wished he could enjoy the day. He couldn't get Trunks's kiss out of his mind. It was so passionate, which surprised him because Trunks's face always looked so dispassionate. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He heard a voice call his name.

"Hey Goten."

"Bulla, hey what are you doing here?"

"Remember Goten. They let out school early today. You were there weren't you?"

"Uh yeah I was sorry I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh, like what." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Great you know to."

"Yep, and I think it's great. Isn't love great?"

"Yes it is," said the person who wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey Goten."

"Hi Uub. Well I can see that you two want time to yourselves, so I'll be going to take these dogs back to the pet shop to be picked up by their owners. It's nice to see you to happy. See you latter." He waved before he turned around and walked away. His only thought. "Her family is going to be so mad when they find out Bulla is dating." When he got back to the pet shop, he put the dogs in their kennels. As soon as he made his way to the front of the shop, he saw his grandfather waiting for him. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

Trunks was having tea at a café before work when all of a sudden he felt two powerful kis in the canyon. He felt them out. One was Goten's and the other was Bardock's. They were sparing, but it was strange. Goten's ki was defending itself while Bardocks was attacking him. "Oh shit." He quickly left a tip and flew towards the canyon. He hoped he could get there in time to stop what was happening. He hid, so he wasn't seen. He looked at the site to see Goten had bruises all over his body while Bardock only had a few scratches.

"Why isn't he fighting back? He's clearly stronger than his grandfather." He thought. Before he could intervene, he heard Goten speak.

"Please grandfather, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you could you little brat."

"I have a confession to make I'm hiding my power. I'm actually much stronger than you are."

"I doubt it kid but if you are, show me."

"Ok you asked for it." He turned super saiyan, and Bardock's eyes widened in disbelief.

"N-no, this can't be. Super saiyan is just a myth. It has to be something else."

"I'm afraid not." Trunks revealed himself and turned super saiyan.

"Trunks," said Goten.

"I got your back Goten." He turned to Bardock. "Now listen to me, Goten may not have the heart to kill you, but I will if I have to. Do you doubt that?"

"No, you're Vegeta's son after all. I won't be surprised if you killed someone without a second thought."

"Look here old man, you don't even know me. I'm not defined by my father's actions. I'm defined by my own now leave, or you'll know what will happen."

Bardock left without another word. Trunks turned towards his bruised up friend. "Lets patch you up."

"Don't you have work to get back to?"

"They can survive one day without me and besides that's what the vice president is for."

"You mean if the President is being lazy."

"Exactly." Trunks smiled at him.

They flew over to the lake near Goten's house and sat near the edge. Trunks threw a capsule onto the grass to reveal a medical kit. Goten's face was a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. "Trunks, you're way to prepared for things its kind of scary."

"It never hurts to be prepared."

"Wow! You sound just like your mother when we went camping with her and Vegeta."

"Oh I remember that trip." Trunks laughed. "You could hear the moans coming from my parent's tent. I'm pretty sure that scarred me for life."

"Well thanks for bringing it up. I'm pretty sure that was one of the moments I tried to blackout."

"No problem buddy." Trunks took out the disinfectant and wiped the bruises while Goten hissed.

"Ow! Trunks that hurts."

"Well what did you think it was going to do?"

"Shut up."

"Now Goten, don't be such a baby." He threw the used medical supplies back into the container. "There I'm done now. You've survived." Trunks noticed Goten was in his own little world. "I'm sorry Goten I didn't mean-

"No it wasn't you. I was just thinking about what my grandfather said to me. How can your own blood hate you for who you are?"

"It's possible. When I was born, my father wasn't in the hospital. Mom says she thinks he was afraid that because I was a saiyan I would end up like him. He didn't want that, so he kept his distance from me. He never held or kissed me. He decided to hate me because he thought it would be easier for him. Obviously it didn't turn out that way. With time he realized that my mother was raising me. She would make sure I wasn't like him by letting my mother help him to be a better man."

"That's great Trunks, but I don't think Bardock much less my mother will let go about my feelings for you, but it doesn't matter anyway. They should just let it go cause it's never going to happen."

Trunks felt his stomach drop at Goten's sadness. Didn't he understand? He couldn't be with him. He would be better off with someone else. It would be hard on Goten he knew. He turned to Goten who was starring right at him. Why was he the only person who could make him feel like this? He knew why. He was scarred to say it because if he did, then it would be real. "Goten, I'm sorry."

"Trunks, it's not your fault that you're scarred."

"What! I am not scarred. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do and you know that."

"I have to go Goten just take care of your wounds." He flew off before Goten could say something.

"Damn it, Trunks." He sat back on the ground and sighed in frustration. There had to be a way to get Trunks to admit that he loved him. He sighed as his father came up behind him. Goten turned to see a worried look on his face. "Hey dad, what's wrong?"

"I heard about how you handled my father. That was very big of you son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad so what's going to happen with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on dad. I think we can resolve our issues without his help and besides it's bad enough I have mom around to tell me the way I live my life is wrong. I don't need this, nor do I deserve it. I deserve to be happy."

"With Trunks."

"No, to live the way I want." Goten got off the ground and walked around. "You know what I'm moving out. I'm going to find my own place."

"Goten, I don't know. Your mom would be pretty angry."

"I know, but I'm old enough to live by myself. I have enough money to get an apartment."

"It sounds like you've been thinking about this for a long time son."

"I have, but you're the first one I've told."

"Well if you're feeling up to it Krillin and Yamcha thought it would be a good idea to hangout with just the guys tonight and they got Gohan to agree to it."

"I don't know dad."

"Trunks will be there."

"Dad, I think Trunks is the last person who wants to see me."

"Now come on Goten, you know that's not true. He's your best friend."

"Yeah who knows I love him that won't be awkward at all."

"Oh well I guess you're right about that." Goku moved his fingers along the back of his own neck and laughed nervously.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to look for a new place before I tell mom that way I have somewhere to go."

He watched his father fly off in the direction of the city while Goten flew off in the direction of down town. He spotted a for sale sign in one of the apartment windows, and he walked right into the office.


	32. Chapter 32

Goku spotted Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan in the parking lot of a restaurant. He smiled at them. "Hey guys, man this place looks fancy I hope the food is good."

Krillin smirked and let out a laugh. "You're so predictable Goku but some things never change." He looked around. "Where is that kid?"

"He's probably running late. Bulma works Trunks really hard at Capsule," said Yamcha.

"Well we know he's coming but what about Goten, dad?" asked Gohan to his father.

"He's not coming son."

"You never know Gohan maybe he's taking my advice and getting laid tonight," said Yamcha.

Before Gohan could respond to Yamcha's inappropriate comment, he sensed a ki flaring up, so he turned to see Trunks who appeared calm on the outside. He walked up to Yamcha, glared at him, and walked into the restaurant with Krillin following behind him. Yamcha was dumbfounded by Trunks's reaction to his comment.

"What did I say that was so bad?" asked Yamcha.

After they all ordered their food, conversation began to start around the table. Goku noticed Trunks looked disappointed. "Hey Trunks, are you alright?"

"Huh oh yeah, why would you ask?"

"Well Goten's not here."

"I can see that Goku."

"You know why he's not here."

"I know, but we're still best friends. I guess it would be awkward for him."

Yamcha was curious by their conversation. "What would be awkward?"

"None of your business Yamcha," said Trunks.

"Alright fine so your father couldn't make it?"

"No, he is more interested in being with my mother. She likes to spend time with someone on her level."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" He stood up.

"Please Yamcha, sit back down you're embarrassing yourself." He smirked. "Oh and you know what I mean."

Yamcha sat back down, folding his arms across his chest as Krillen laughed at Trunks's comment while Gohan looked less than surprised by what Trunks had said. When the food came, they all ate and conversation stopped.

Goten had a smile on his face. He had just bought his first place. He had looked around the apartment and while it wasn't the best looking place, it was his. He was very content with that, but he suddenly remembered how his mother would react and a little fear gripped him. He was in the main part of the city and as he walked passed a certain food place, he sensed familiar kis, so he turned back to the place to see his dad, brother, Yamcha, Krillin, and Trunks about to leave the restaurant.

"Hey guys."

They all turned, surprised to see Goten. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes had a light them. "You look happy. What going on Goten? Found a lady to complete you," said Krillin.

"No something better than that. I just bought my own place down town."

"Does mom know?" asked Gohan.

"No but I can't stay at home anymore and besides I'm old enough to have my own place anyway."

"Well it's clear that you've made up your mind, so I support you Goten. It's kind of sad though. I'm going to miss you, and I'm sure Videl and Pan will to."

"I'll still come around, and you're welcome to come and visit me."

"You're growing up on me."

"One of us had to." Goten smiled and then turned to Trunks. He was trying to read him, but he was keeping his distance. Goten frowned. "Well I better get going to my new place it's getting late."

"Wait what about all your stuff. You can't sleep on the floor," said Gohan.

"Um about that I have something to confess. I know how to use instant transmission."

"What? Are you kidding me? I've been trying to master it. How could you?"

"I don't know really it just happened one day when I wondered if I could do it and then it sort of just happened. Well see you around."

Goten made his way upstairs to the second floor of his apartment. He relaxed on the couch for a few hours and watched the rain. He saw a figure running on the sidewalk and into the door of the apartment. Suddenly, a knock came to the door and when he opened it, he saw a drenched Trunks standing in his doorway, breathing heavily.

"Trunks."

"Can-can I come in?"

"Oh uh sure." He watched Trunks come inside. He shut the door behind him. "I'll get you some dry clothes. You can use the bathroom to change."

Trunks found the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and took off his clothes. He bent down over the tub and squeezed out the wetness from his clothes, so they wouldn't drip on the floor. He heard a knock on the door and the heard the drop of clothes outside the door as well as footsteps walking away. As he took the clothes and closing the door behind him, he thought about opening the door and dragging Goten inside and never letting him go. He blushed as a few other thoughts crossed his mind. After he dressed himself, he calmed his hormones down, put on a straight face, and walked out to meet Goten in the kitchen where only the refrigerator stood.

"It looks like you need a few things before you call this place home."

"Trunks, you still haven't answered my question."

"You're getting smart on me that can't be a good sign. You know I can help you with furniture and appliances for your place."

"Trunks!"

"Well I came by because I think we need to clear the air."

"Ok sure."

"I want you to know that-

"You don't love me." Goten laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry man, but I don't believe you."

"That's your problem Goten not mine."

"Give me a break Trunks. You're in denial. You know I think you're ashamed of me."

"Don't you EVER think that Goten. I haven't nor well I ever be ashamed of you. You're my best friend. I'm proud of everything you do including getting your own place. It's about time to. You needed to get away from your screaming mother."

"Thanks Trunks, look I'm sorry I assumed that, but I need you to tell me you don't love me and then I'll move on. I'll back off, and I promise not to bring it up again."

"I'll be honest Goten I at least owe you that." He sighed and took a deep breath and turned to Goten. "I know this might sound cliché, and you can laugh all you want, but it's true. I can't love you. It's not because of you. It's what my life can do to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Goten didn't understand.

"I don't want you to lose that spark that sprit in you, Goten. The people I affiliate with know how to tear you down, make you feel like you're nothing but a waste of space. I don't want that life for you. I couldn't live with myself if the part of you that shines so bright was taken away. I know you're not weak physically Goten, but these people can hurt emotionally and mentally."

Goten was touched by his concern, but he needed to get something clear. "So, you're saying you do love me, but you can't because your lifestyle would be hard for me and destroy who I am."

"Yes."

"Well I'm flattered by your protective nature, but I can handle myself. I've had people trying to break me down in school I don't think a couple of businessmen will be any different."

"Wait. What?"

"I get picked on Trunks it's not a big deal."

"Maybe not to you."

"Look I just ignore them. If I fight someone, I'll get in trouble, and I don't want or need that."

"When did this start?"

"The first day of high school and it's been happening ever since."

"How do you not bash people's faces in?"

"A little thing I like to call self control."

"Impressive." Trunks smiled. He looked around at anything that wasn't Goten. "Well I think I should get going." Trunks took his damp clothes and headed towards the door but not before hearing Goten's laugh. "What?"

"It's going to be pretty hard to get home from here Trunks considering it's raining like crazy out there. Just stay here tonight and you can leave early in the morning while I'm still asleep."

Goten led Trunks to his room, and he let him inside to see that their was only his bed. "I'm guessing we're going to have to share the bed."

"Sorry, it's all I have right now."

"I offered to help. Do you still want it?

"I'll never be able to pay you back Trunks."

"Don't worry about it Goten."

"I'll think of something to repay you. I promise."

Trunks lied down on the bed and turned his body to face the wall. He felt Goten lie beside him. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. He was so frustrated that Goten could sense it from him. Goten turned to face Trunks's back. He decided to help Trunks with his frustration. He brought his hand around Trunks's waist and pulled him against him. Trunks felt his arousal pressed into Goten's opening, and he started to breath hard.

"Goten."

He didn't answer. He just kept grinding against their clothed bodies. Trunks closed his eyes to just let go and feel the sensation of pleasure for a while, but he realized he wanted to do more. Suddenly, Goten felt Trunks turn to face him in his embrace. He attacked Goten's lips hungrily and pressed himself into Goten, grinding their bodies together. Their lips broke for air, and Trunks looked into the lusty gaze of his best friend.

"Well sweet dreams Trunks." Goten let go of Trunks, rolled over to his side of the bed. He had left Trunks wanting more, and he knew it as he smirked before closing his eyes. He didn't know Trunks wouldn't take it, so Trunks turned Goten onto his back to see a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe what happened next. Trunks straddled Goten's waist with an evil grin on his face.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

Goten looked up into his friend's eyes. "Trunks, I have school tomorrow, and I'd rather not wake up tired and sore."

Trunks leaned over Goten. "Well too bad Goten."

Before Goten could protest, his shirt was ripped off his body, and his best friend's lips were descending on his naked flesh until he stopped at his pants line. He looked up from what he was doing to see Goten with a dazed look on his flushed face. He didn't wait for Goten to come back from cloud nine as he brought his lips upon Goten's neck and sucked the skin. He heard a moan erupt from his friend as he switched to the other side of his neck. He didn't waste any time as he pulled Goten's pants down as he crushed his lips to his. He had even taken off his own clothes, leaving them both in their boxers. Trunks brought his lips away from Goten and leaned back up on his waist. He took the covers folded at the end of the bed and brought them over their bodies. He turned the lights off and looked down at the boy bellow him as he removed Goten's underwear as well as his own. Goten watched as Trunks disappeared under the blanket. Suddenly, he felt Trunks's fingers caress the skin of his thighs, and he whimpered as his fingers got close to his manhood. Goten didn't realize he was breathing so heavily when Trunks gripped the skin. As Trunks's mouth came into contact with Goten's manhood, Goten let out a moan of pleasure followed by some grunts. Goten brought his body closer to Trunks's head, so Trunks could get deeper inside him. He closed his eyes and felt the ecstasy of Trunks's mouth. When Trunks came out from under the covers, he lied on top of Goten, pressing their arousals together, and they both moaned. Trunks's hand caressed the younger boy's cheek and kissed him once again as Goten responded eagerly. After the kiss Trunks turned Goten on his back and positioned himself at the front of Goten's entrance. He moved in slowly as Goten gripped the covers in pain. As soon as Trunks was inside him, he moved in and out at a steady pace until Goten screamed for him to go faster. Goten met with each thrust that Trunks was giving. Their moan, groans, and grunts were in unison. Trunks gripped Goten's waist as he shoved himself inside him on last time before he removed himself and lied down beside Goten on the bed. No words were spoken between the two as they drifted off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Goten woke up to find Trunks was gone and that he was late for school. "Shit." As he got up, he stumbled to the ground. He got up carefully but as he stood he could feel the soreness set in. He winced as he rushed around to get dressed. He made it to first period barely. After first period he managed to get to his locker without anyone noticing he was in pain. He relaxed remembering that he had second period free. He sat underneath a tree and drifted off to sleep. He woke to someone shaking him, and he looked up to see a pair of worried blue eyes.

"Trunks."

"Goten, third period starts soon. You should get to class."

"Oh yeah right, thanks." As he got up, he felt the soreness between his thighs, and he hissed, which Trunks noticed.

"Maybe, I should've warned you. It hurts the first time."

"Gee thanks for telling me afterwards Trunks."

"Hey I'm sorry ok. I couldn't help myself."

Goten blushed as he saw the passion in Trunks's eyes. "Was that for him?" He wondered to himself.

"Yes."

"What?"

"It is for you. It has always been for you." Trunks walked back inside the school.

Goten smiled but winced back inside to his next period class. In the cafeteria Goten and Trunks met up and ate lunch. Goten watched Trunks eat, and Trunks could sense that something was on Trunks's mind.

"What is it Goten?"

"I-I'm not sure I should be asking here in public."

"I want to know chibi."

"I need to know if you want to be with me or if what we had last night was just a one time thing. Also, I want you to know that I love you, and I can handle anything that comes my way. I will always be myself and nothing or no one can change it."

Trunks smiled as he took Goten's hands. Goten thought this was his way of letting him down easy. "So, would this be a forever kind of deal or what? I won't settle for less."

Goten leaped over the table and tackled Trunks to the ground in a hug. He buried his head in Trunks's chest as tears fell upon his shirt. Trunks smiled as he held onto his lover tightly. "I love you Goten."

After school they both flew to Goten's apartment. As soon as Goten came through the door, he saw furniture and appliances in his place. He looked around in awe but couldn't help but notice some of Trunks's stuff in boxes. "Trunks."

"You didn't think I would still live with my parents when I could live with you did you?"

Goten kissed Trunks fiercely on the mouth before taking Trunks's boxes and organizing his stuff around their place. Trunks watched Goten's happy face as he unpacked his stuff. After helping Goten organize his stuff they relaxed in the living room. "You know I'm going to have to figure out a way to thank you for all this stuff you paid for."

"I can think of a few things." Trunks smirked right at Goten as he gathered up his lover in his arms and rushed towards their bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

When Goten told his mother about his relationship with Trunks, she fainted. After she woke up, he explained why he loved Trunks and wanted to be with him. His mother accepted it, but didn't support his decision. Goten and his father's relationship was mended.

Trunks, his mother, and his father had found out that Bulla had been dating Uub for a while. Vegeta didn't take it very welll, but he didn't hurt Uub for his daughter's sake. Trunks threatened Uub that if he ever hurt his sister that he would blow him up to oblivion.

Goten graduated school and went off to the college of his choice. He was separated from his lover for a while but when he came home to him, he would make it up to him.

Trunks went back to running Capsule Corp and called Goten at college every chance he got to see how he was doing.

Goten graduated college, and Trunks was thrilled they wouldn't have to be separated any longer. He made sure Goten knew how much he loved this. Trunks also decided they needed to live in a better place. Goten was offended at first, but he admitted latter that he was right.

Living in their new, spacious place they enjoyed every chance they got to be together. As Goten lied asleep beside his lover, Trunks watched the rise and fall of his chest and realized how lucky he was to have him. He held him close and closed his eyes and a smile formed on his lips as he slipped into dreamland.

The End


End file.
